Calamity
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Words can hurt. Hurt can lead to actions. Actions can lead to mistakes. Loved ones could be lost and so I must be alone. I am Calamity and alone is all I've ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter One

Nephews. Thorin had two. One was golden haired, curious, intelligent, and had an air of justness about him that made Thorin smile. Fili was all bright-eyed and eager to prove himself to be the heir of the Durin line without even realizing that he was doing so. Dwalin bragged many a time on the hard work of Thorin's eldest nephew. Fili had become Thorin's shining hope that there would be a better future for his people. Dwarves never said things outright, but deep down Thorin adored his nephew very much.

Then there was the second. The second nephew. He was dark haired with sneaking, dark eyes that reminded him painfully of his own lost, younger brother. This one was reckless, curious in a bad way, thoughtless, lazy, and tried to drag his older brother down in his tactless mischief. Kili. The bane of Thorin's life. Somehow this misbegotten son of a near-goblin had his older brother wrapped solidly around his tiny finger and ended up getting Fili wrapped up in whatever concoction of chaos he was working on next. Kili was going to be the ruination of the shining hope that was Fili and Thorin was not going to allow that without one hell of a fight.

"Explain," Thorin snarled as he and Dwalin glared down on the dark-haired menace while Fili sat shivering in his mother's lap covered with a thick blanket, "How did your brother wind up in the river?"

"Was floating boat Bofur gave me," Killi started to say with remorseful eyes, "Got away and Fili helped get back from naughty river."

"Naughty riv…," Thorin began before sighing to try and control his temper, "Darrow Bend is netted off! There is no way that your toy was pulled into the deeper part of the river unless _you_ put it in there!"

"Wanted bumps," Kili whimpered as Throin exchanged looks of confusion with Dwalin.

"Kili wanted to play river rapids after hearing Gloin's story the other night about white water," Fili explained as his mother continued to use a towel to dry his hair, "We only stepped past the net about a foot, but the river just grabbed Kili's toy and Little Brother began to cry and then…"

"You went in after it," Dwalin interrupted before turning back to the dark-haired dwarfling, "_You_ wanted to play rapids? Do you realize that if your uncle and I hadn't pulled your brother from out of that river he would have drowned?! Well?"

"I sorry!" Kili whined as he pulled in on himself before turning an imploring look on his mother, "Mama, I not mean to!"

"Kili, you have to think things through more, Darling," Dis offered before growing silent as Thorin raised a hand.

"You are grounded, Kili," Thorin gritted out as his youngest nephew trembled before him, "No festival tomorrow and you will go straight to bed without any dinner. Go!"

"No!" Fili shouted as he pushed from off his mother's lap and threw his arms around his little brother, "Kili didn't have any lunch, Uncle. He was going to eat our picnic lunch after we were done playing and you promised Kili to show him the show ponies at the festival. Kili didn't ask me to get his boat at all. I volunteered on my own."

"Just like you volunteered to climb that tree after Kili got himself stuck and you ended up falling and breaking your arm?" Thorin snorted as both his nephews looked down, "Or the time that you nearly got burned to a crisp because Kili wanted to sneak into the forges to see what smelting looked like?"

"Or the time that you snuck off with my ax since Kili wanted to touch a weapon that had been in battle, Fili, and you ended up needing stitches?" Dwalin huffed as Kili whimpered once again in his brother's arms, "This has got to end! You are Thorin's heir, Fili, we need you to survive to adulthood and not lose you to Kili's reckless messes."

"Go to your room, Kili," Thorin snarled as the youngest squeaked fearfully before the older dwarf set eyes back on Fili, "When are you going to realized that the calamity that you call your little brother is doing you more harm than good?"

Kili's face grew pale as the equivalent of a seven-year-old dwarfling gasped sharply at the words of his uncle. Frightened eyes fixed on his older brother's face before he jerked away and ran to his room as sobs tore from his smaller form.

"Kili!" Fili called as he made to chase after his brother before a hand caught up his arm, "Let me go!"

"Kili needs to think about his actions," Thorin gently explained as Fili's eyes remained fixed on the doorway where the youngest had disappeared through, "This will do him some good."

"But…" Fili began as he turned pleading eyes on his uncle before growing quiet at a glare from both Dwalin and Thorin.

"Go change your clothes and get ready for dinner," Dis ordered as Fili sighed, "Hurry now. Dwalin, you will be staying, won't you?"

Fili hurried through the kitchen and then towards his room with a smirk on his face.

"Try to starve _my_ brother, will you?" the equivalent of a twelve year old thought gleefully as he brandished the bowl of apples he had snuck with him from his pass through the kitchen, "Never!"

Fili was truly chilled and stopped in his room to throw on some fresh clothes before sneaking across the hall to Kili's room and creeping in silently. The sounds of snuffles and crying greeted his ears and he hurriedly set the bowl down to crawl up beside his brother on the bed.

"Fee!" Kili gasped as he looked up with watery eyes, "Uncle Thorin will be mad that you are here."

"I don't care," Fili snapped feeling anger at his uncle, "Thorin is being mean."

"But you nearly drowned because I acted like a baby and cried over a toy," Kili sniffled as his older brother cuddled him close, "What if…what if you get bad hurt because I am a bad dwarf?"

"Bad dwarf?" Fili sputtered as his face darkened with more anger, "My brother is the best dwarf ever! Don't say those words again! Do you hear me, Kili?"

"Yes," Kili agreed as his eyes brightened for a second, "I a good dwarf?"

"Certainly," Fili insisted before hopping down from the bed and retrieving the bowl of apples, "Here, Kee, you eat these, okay? I'll try to convince Uncle to let you go to the festival. I'll make this right."

Kili grinned as his mood lightened at the words and actions of his beloved, older brother. Fili always kept his promises. He instantly attacked an apple as Fili chuckled and scrubbed a hand through Kili's dark mane before Fee had to leave for dinner when Thorin called. The tiny dwarfling finished his food and hid the cores and apples in case Uncle or Mama came in later.

"Not that they ever would," Kili sighed to himself as he hopped up on a chest to look out his small window sadly, "Nobody but my Fili cares for me."

Kili was very young by dwarf standards, but he wasn't stupid. Oh no. Kili was far, far from stupid. Mama and Uncle had no time for the second since Fili needed to be trained to be the heir. Sometimes…sometimes he truly doubted if even his mother cared for him as much as for her eldest. He also had heard all the whispers among other dwarves. Kili was going to grow up to be a menace. Kili was nothing like his older brother who was perfect. Was Kili even really a part of the Durin line? He was just so…different and…and un-dwarfy. Destruction and chaos were Kili's trademark. The words of his uncle rang through his head.

"_When are you going to realized that the calamity that you call your little brother is doing you more harm than good?"_

Calamity. Was that all he was to his uncle? Was he really not worth anything in his family's eyes? Did Mama think that too? Mama didn't say anything in Kili's behalf when those words were uttered so she _must_ think that he was a calamity. Then some of the words really sank in. Would Kili be the cause of his brother's downfall?

"No," Kili whispered fearfully as horrifying images of a hurt and suffering Fili filled his mind, "No, no, no, no, no. I don't want to hurt my brother."

"Then maybe you need to let go," a gruff voice called out as the dwarfling whirled around to see Dwalin standing in his doorway, "Stop holding on so hard to Fili like a moss on rock. You are just pulling him down with your nonsense. Fili is being trained as the next crowned prince. You are in need of a lot of growing up before you should be allowed to be with your brother and everyone knows this to be truth. Think about that."

Kili's heart shattered as Dwalin closed the door behind him. Everyone knew this to be truth? All dwarfs hated Kili and didn't want him to be with his Fee? The dwarfling gasped at the pain in his chest before sadly curling up back up on his bed.

"I'll make all of this right. I won't hurt my Fee," Kili thought as he cried himself to sleep.

The next day dawned bright and clear and Kili was still asleep since he had been up most of the night worrying that he was a curse upon his family despite Fili's assurances that he was a good dwarf. Thorin came and woke Kili which was a rare occurrence indeed.

"Have you thought on your actions?" Thorin demanded as Kili nodded, "You can't be left here alone so you will come to the festival, but you will stay by my side the whole time and watch what you are missing out on due to your own foolish ways. Get ready and come down for breakfast. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Uncle Thorin," Kili whispered as he kept his head down and crawled from his covers, not noticing the worried look that his uncle was giving him before the older dwarf left.

Kili got ready and calmly allowed his brother to fix his hair as Fili chattered on about how he had begged and begged Uncle to allow Kili to come. The youngest listened, but felt numb and sad inside. He loved Fili with all his heart and it had hurt to know that both Thorin and Dwalin felt that he was bad for his older brother. Heck. Supposedly everyone else felt that way too.

"Just be the best dwarfling you already are and Thorin will see that he was being too hard on you," Fili chirped as he locked eyes with his little brother in the mirror in front of them before frowning, "Kili?"

"That's me," Kili grinned out as his brother grinned back at him in relief not noticing that the younger was hiding things, "Let's go. I'm starving."

Fili nodded and led his brother by his hand towards the kitchen. Kili allowed his grin to drop as he walked behind his brother. Ideas and plans were forming in his head. He was determined that he would not cause his brother any more mischief. The problem was that all of his ideas just never quite worked out how he planned them to do. How could Kili be sure that Fili would always be safe and sound at all times?

The youngest wished his mother a good morrow and sat at his place and looked sadly down at his bowl of porridge once the brothers reached the kitchen. Porridge was something Kili hated and was always given when he was bad. The smells of eggs and bacon filled his nose and made him sigh softly as he reached for his spoon without a word of complaint.

"Kili hates porridge," Fili glared out as he pulled the bowl away from the surprised dwarfling and switched his plate of eggs and bacon with his baby brother, "I'll eat it."

"You will eat what you are given," Thorin announced as he switched the dishes between the brothers, "Don't test me, Kili. You will eat what you have earned."

"Stop fussing at Kili when it was I that made this decision," Fili gritted out with livid eyes as he stood and challenged his uncle, "Kili didn't switch the food, _I_ did. Kili didn't complain, _I_ did. Kili's not testing you, _I_ am. I _don't_ like how you are treating _my_ brother!"

Kili, Dis, and Thorin blinked as Fili leveled a look of anger, as strong as any in the Durin line could muster, on his uncle. Fili rarely grew angry and here he was livid. Thorin growled internally just knowing that his eldest nephew would never have behaved this way if that dark-headed scamp hadn't been involved.

"Now _that_ is a Durin," Balin chuckled from the doorway as the tension cleared, "That glare is a trademark of your line, Fili. My apologies, Lady Dis, for letting myself in and all."

"You are family so no apologies needed," Dis dismissed as she loaded a plate for the elder dwarf, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. Can't complain," Balin voiced as he sniffed at his plate, "Real food. Try eating Dwalin's cooking and you will realize that food needs a lady's touch."

"I don't know," Thorin hummed, "Bombur can cook a mean dish."

"True, but nothing as lovely as this," Balin complimented as Dis blushed happily.

Balin and Dis began to discuss the festival plans as Thorin watched Fili firmly switch his plate for Kili's bowl once again. Kili balked at the food and pulled back fearfully. The fear left a bitter taste in Thorin's mouth. His youngest nephew was a wild child and never backed down. Who was this newer dwarfling sitting before him that was acting so timid?

"Eat, Kili," Thorin ordered as the youngest stiffened, "Don't make me say it twice. Your brother wants this so do as he wishes since he fought so bravely for you despite what your actions nearly caused for him yesterday."

Kili paled considerably and gave a small gasp. Fili pushed his fork and knife towards his younger brother before frowning when Kili pulled in on himself.

"It's okay, Kee," Fili soothed as Kili looked up at him from beneath his hair, "Uncle told you to eat. Go on now. No harm was done yesterday and you and I will just be more careful, okay?"

Kili hesitantly reached for the silverware before startling when Thorin leaned over and cut up the thick bacon into smaller pieces that was easier for tots to handle. The youngling kept his eyes downcast once his uncle was through and quietly began to eat as he had been asked to do. Balin frowned and looked at Thorin in question as the dwarfling picked at the food on his plate. Thorin shrugged at the older dwarf. Breakfast was strained and the future king realized that the happy spirits that usually radiated from his youngest nephew were dimmed and faded. In fact, he was a bit startled that he missed the incessant chattering that Kili usually did at every meal.

"Kili, I heard that you and your brother got into a bit of a mishap," Balin began as the youngster looked up at him with wide eyes, "Have you learned why a dwarfling must stay behind the nets of the river now?

"Yes, Mister Balin," Kili agreed as he looked back down, "I not mean to be bad."

"Kili is not bad," Fili denied as Kili looked up at him with shining eyes, "My Kee is the best brother ever."

"Here, here," Balin chuckled as Fili smiled up at the elder dwarf.

Thorin, however, realized that Kili had grown silent once again and kept his head down as his slumped shoulders showed defeat.

"Surely a simple reprimand wouldn't have this much of an effect on that rascal?" Thorin thought to himself as he watched Fili and Dis try to get more food into Kili, but the child refused to eat another bite, "No matter. The sprite will forget by the time we get to the festival and then all I'll hear is Kili's chattering voice for the rest of the day."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Two

Breakfast was strained and the future king realized that the happy spirits that usually radiated from his youngest nephew were dimmed and faded. In fact, he was a bit startled that he missed the incessant chattering that Kili usually did at every meal.

"Kili, I heard that you and your brother got into a bit of a mishap," Balin began as the youngster looked up at him with wide eyes, "Have you learned why a dwarfling must stay behind the nets of the river now?

"Yes, Mister Balin," Kili agreed as he looked back down, "I not mean to be bad."

"Kili is not bad," Fili denied as Kili looked up at him with shining eyes, "My Kee is the best brother ever."

"Here, here," Balin chuckled as Fili smiled up at the elder dwarf.

Thorin, however, realized that Kili had grown silent once again and kept his head down as his slumped shoulders showed defeat.

"Surely a simple reprimand wouldn't have this much of an effect on that rascal?" Thorin thought to himself as he watched Fili and Dis try to get more food into Kili, but the child refused to eat another bite, "No matter. The sprite will forget by the time we get to the festival and then all I'll hear is Kili's chattering voice for the rest of the day."

However, something wasn't right. Kili didn't make a single noise as the family bustled to get ready to leave for the festival. The most surprising thing was that the youngest refused his brother's hand when they were walking towards the festivities.

"Kili, take my hand," Fili ordered in exasperation as his little brother wormed his hand away from him again, "You know that you are supposed to hold my hand when we are walking on the road. Stop being stubborn."

"Not being stubborn. Uncle said Kili have to stay beside him, Fee," Kili offered in explanation while Fili regarded him thoughtfully as they arrived at the festival, "Can see your friends waiting for you at the end of the road. I grounded and will stay here and be good while Fili has fun today. You don't have to stay with me and miss all the festival."

"I'd rather stay with my Kili," Fili denied, "There will always be other festivals."

"Want you to have fun today, Fee," the little dwarfling urged, "I stay with Uncle and be good so Fili can go play. Not have to stay with Kili all the time and not get to have fun."

"Kili is correct, Nephew," Thorin agreed as he nodded at the youngest and hid his surprise that Kili looked away quickly, "Go be with dwarves your own age for a change instead of always hanging out with your brother."

"Are you sure, Kee?" Fili asked as his heart did indeed soar at the thought of having a free day with his friends before grinning as Kili nodded at him with a big smile, "I'll come and check on you to make sure that everything is okay."

"No need," Thorin stated as the two boys looked up at him, "Kili will be with me today. I expect you to act with proper decorum today, Fili, but go have some fun."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili answered as Kili grinned at him again.

Kili hid his sadness that he couldn't be with Fili today, but he wanted his brother to be happy. That is all the younger wanted in his life and if that meant that he had to be alone with Uncle Thorin, so be it.

"Here," Thorin offered as he handed his eldest nephew a bag of coin, "Don't spend it all in one place."

"I won't, Uncle. Thank you," Fili called as he whooped and chased after his friends, "Bye, Kili. I'll see you later."

The dwarfling waved happily before growing silent and still once again. Dis had already gone to mingle with some of the other dwarf women and so Kili stood silent and alone even being surrounded by the crowd.

"What do I do now?" Kili fretted as he kept his head down, "Do I just stand her all day? I miss my Fili."

Kili sighed sadly and kept quiet. Thorin had been in a debate with Balin and Dwalin when he realized the stillness of his nephew.

"Go sit on that barrel over there. Remember that you are grounded and not allowed to stray from that spot," Thorin instructed as Kili glanced up at him before silently going over and doing what his uncle had asked.

Again, Thorin watched his nephew with a little bit of surprise. Kili hadn't begun to beg or whine not once. What was up with his youngest nephew?

"What did you _do_?" Balin demanded as Thorin turned back to him in shock that first the youngster was being quiet and second that Balin was fussing at him, "I heard from Dwalin and Bombur what happened at the river yesterday and now the bubbly, happy dwarfling I know seems to be missing today. Explain."

Thorin blinked at the word. That was the exact word he had used on his youngest nephew the day before.

"I addressed the situation of Kili always getting his brother into trouble," Thorin admitted as he glanced over at the little one once again, "Kili went too far this time and needed to realize the errors of his way. Balin, Fili would have drowned yesterday if not for Dwalin getting a hold of a handful of golden hair in the nick of time. I think that finally Kili might have understood that his actions have consequences."

"Are you kidding me?" Balin groaned as he swore softly, "How can someone so wise be so wrong right now?"

"How is Thorin wrong?" Dwalin snorted, "Kili needs to grow up a speck and it looks like a bit of that might be happening at the moment. That is a good thing, Brother, Kili was going to lead to the death of the heir and everyone knows this."

"Everyone?" Balin spat, "You two cannot place all blame for Fili's decision on that dwarfling over there. My beard! Kili is a child and has gotten into as much trouble as I remember _you_ getting into Dwalin and you _too_, Thorin. Both of you grew up just fine and so will that lad. Look at the child! That is not the Kili we all know and love!"

Thorin did indeed look and saw that Kili hadn't raised his head and neither did those small, booted feet swing happily against the barrel as would have been his custom in the past. Kili looked…he looked lost and alone as he sat quietly on the barrel with his hands lying despondently in his lap. The child looked like a kicked dog.

"Kee!" a shout called out and Thorin watched as Fili ran up with a candied apple on a stick, "Look what I got you. Candied apples are your favorite."

Kili looked up and grinned brightly before hesitating and shooting a fearful look over at his uncle and putting his head back down sadly.

"Fix this," Balin spat as Thorin exhaled loudly and nodded.

"Looks good," Thorin offered as he walked over to his nephews, "Go on, Kili. Grounded or not, I don't think a candied apple will hurt. You have been very good since we got here. Go ahead and eat the treat that your brother went to the trouble to get you."

"Thank you, Fee," Kili whispered as he took the treat in his smaller hands and took a bite to please his brother despite the apple tasting like dust in his mouth, "Yummy."

"Just keep being real good and I bet Uncle will allow you some fun today," Fili whispered softly as Kili nodded looking away, "Kili?"

"I'll be real good," the younger dwarf promised as Fili scrubbed a hand through his hair.

Fili smiled brightly before scampering off back after his friends who were shouting at him to hurry up. Kili ate the apple since he felt his uncle's eyes on him before Thorin reached and took the empty stick to throw away. Kili sighed when he was once again left alone. Alone. Mama looked happy and Fili was happy. Uncle was more relaxed and nobody was glaring at the youngest for the moment. Maybe…maybe alone was good.

"Don't like alone," Kili wailed in his mind as he peeked from beneath his bangs, "Want to be with my Fee."

The dwarfling watched the crowd as they pass by him without seeing him. There was Gloin with his wife. He could see his uncle with a group of his closest friends. Kili dropped his gaze again at a glare from Dwalin. He remembered Dwalin's words from the night before and sighed sadly. Yes. Maybe alone _was_ good. Hours crept by as he sat staring at the ground trying to pretend that he was invisible and that was why nobody cared to speak with him at all since they couldn't see him.

"Here," a voice interrupted as a plate was pushed into his surprised hands, "Eat your lunch, Kili. Stay here. I have a meeting to attend and if you have been good, then maybe we will see about looking at those ponies later."

"Yes, Sir," Kili sighed as he accepted the mug of apple cider from his Uncle before watching as Thorin disappeared into the crowd, "Bye, Uncle."

Kili looked at the plate of food. Thorin had bought him some salted fish. Kili got itchy with salted fish and broke out in rashes. Did Thorin not care at all for him to not even buy him food that he could eat?

"Guess not even his brother wants to be around the troll today, huh?" a voice giggled as Kili looked up again to see a group of dwarflings that had always hated him, "What are you doing over here all by yourself, Troll?"

"I'm grounded," Kili said as he looked down at the plate of food in his hands, "Fili should be with his friends and not have to be punished because of me. Killi is trying to be good dwarf."

"Good dwarf?" the leader chuckled, "A no-beard like you that always causes trouble cannot possibly be a good dwarf. I don't think I've seen Fili look so happy being parted from you. You are trouble waiting to happen."

Kili gasped as the group moved off. Again the words of his uncle rang through his head.

"_When are you going to realized that the calamity that you call your little brother is doing you more harm than good?"_

Calamity. Thorin hated him and Dwalin hated him. Uncle didn't care that the stinky fish made Kili itchy and that his tummy was rumbling from hunger. Momma never defended him. Fili nearly drowned yesterday because Kili was a big baby. Kili sniffled at realizing that he was a calamity that had been born into his brother's life and was _really_ doing Fili more harm than good.

"Can't be a calamity if you are not around people to cause any harm," Kili realized within his mind and a decision clicked into place that changed everything in this young dwarf's life, "This will fix everything."

Kili hopped down and carefully laid his untouched plate and mug on the barrel and crept away. The dwarfling knew when to move about without being seen. With determination he walked home and quickly gathered what he was planning on taking. He had heard enough tales and seen enough dwarves leave on excursions to have an idea of what he may need. Tenderly Kili packed away the drawings of his family in the frames that were by his bedside and then took his small bow and arrows that could down small birds. Kili sat and jotted down a quick note as his heart broke more and more with each activity he was doing.

"Bye-bye, Home," Kili whispered and then walked out the door and the child disappeared with only one last sad glance behind him.

Meanwhile, Thorin was irritated that his meeting had gone over by two hours and hurried back to his youngest nephew with Bofur trailing after him asking a few questions about the construction of the new bridge. Guilt had been weighing on his mind. Maybe he had been too hard on the lad. Kili was, after all, only a small dwarfling, but the fear of nearly losing Fili had made his temper flare. The older dwarf drew up short when he came upon the barrel that had housed his nephew and found the plate of food and cider untouched and swarming with pilfering flies. Where was Kili?

"Kili," Thorin called feeling a bit miffed that his nephew hadn't listened to him, "Kili, where are you lad?"

"Kili?" Bofur asked in confusion, "Kili was here?"

"I left him here to eat his lunch," Thorin growled and glanced about before then looking back down at the food, "Why hasn't the child eaten and where is he?"

Fili had said that Kili hadn't eaten lunch the day before and then didn't have dinner. Kili had hardly touched breakfast and the candied apple had been too small to fill him up. Any dwarfling should have been hungry enough to finish off the whole plate with so little food in his or her system. Why hadn't Kili?

"Thorin, isn't Kili allergic to salted fish?" Bofur asked in confusion as he shooed the flies from the plate as the older dwarf froze at the words, "Maybe he left to find Dis or Fili to get something he could eat."

"Dammit! I forgot about that," Thorin berated himself as he glanced about, "Still, Kili would have come back here to eat anything else. Where is my nephew?"

A leader's instincts gripped Thorin. Something was wrong.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled as he began to push through the crowd as Bofur followed, "Kili! Answer me now! Kili!"

"Thorin?" Dwalin asked as he hurried over with Balin, "What is wrong?"

"I'll keep looking," Bofur called as he hurried past and continued to call out for the missing dwarfling.

"Kili's missing," Thorin spat in his distress, "Didn't eat his food at all despite the fact that I idiotically got him something he couldn't even eat, damn me. I don't like this. Could someone have snatched him up?"

"Nobody would want that bad luck charm," Dwalin disagreed before grunting at the fists that smacked both of his shoulders, "What?"

"Don't refer to my nephew like that," Thorin snarled after having punched his friend before he hurried past to continue to look for his errant nephew, "Kili! Please answer me! I'm not mad that you had to leave the barrel! Tell me where you are!"

"That is one of your princes, Dwalin, have some respect," Balin spat as his brother gaped at him since the second fist that had hit him had been from Balin, "Go get some of the others. Kili shouldn't be too hard to find."

Gloin, Nori, Bifur, and Bombur were close enough to begin searching for the dwarfling. Dis realized that something was off and quickly cornered her brother only to reel back in shock. Her baby was missing?

"He's around here somewhere. I'll find him," Thorin insisted before whirling at a sharp gasp from behind him.

"Find him?" Fili demanded as the big brother in him began to put the pieces together while his group of friends looked startled at the blonde dwarf's intense tone towards a figure of such importance in their community, "Find who, Uncle? Where is Kili? Why isn't he with you?"

Fili looked about frantically before placing a weighted look upon his uncle. Kili was supposed to be by Thorin's side today. Fili had only left his brother alone since he thought that his uncle would be watching out for Kili.

"Where is my brother?" Fili snarled as Dwalin looked on in shock at the younger one's fierce demeanor, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Thorin admitted as Fili stepped back in horror, "I only left him alone for one meeting and…."

"You left him _alone_?!" Fili gasped before turning and racing away, shouting his brother's name loudly.

The festival halted as all in attendance stopped to look for one lone dwarfing, but no trace of Kili was found. Thorin chased after Fili as the younger dwarf ran home in hopes to see if Kili had been tired and left to go nap when it was determined that the dwarfling was no longer at the festival. The older dwarf burst into Kili's room minutes after his eldest nephew only to find the lad shaking in rage.

"You did this!" Fili shouted as he pounded hard on Thorin's torso with as much strength as he could muster, "You did this! _You_ did! I hate you!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Three

The festival halted as all in attendance stopped to look for one lone dwarfing, but no trace of Kili was found. Thorin chased after Fili as the younger dwarf ran home in hopes to see if Kili had been tired and left to go nap when it was determined that the dwarfling was no longer at the festival. The older dwarf burst into Kili's room minutes after his eldest nephew only to find the lad shaking in rage.

"You did this!" Fili shouted as he pounded hard on Thorin's torso with as much strength as he could muster, "You did this! _You_ did! I hate you!"

Thorin grunted at the impacts and looked around to see what might have caused the fury in his nephew. There didn't seem to be anything amiss about Kili's room. What was the cause of Fili's actions? The lad was never overly volatile unless something had set him off.

"Fili!" Dis called as she and Balin peeled the lad off of his uncle, "Stop this at once! What do you think you are doing?"

"Get off me!" Fili nearly howled as he shoved his mother away without even really realizing what he was doing as he glared murderously at his uncle while he snatched a piece of paper from Kili's bed, "Look at what you have _done_. Look at what you caused."

Thorin blinked as Fili stared up at him so hatefully and thrust the paper out to his Uncle as Dwalin watched from the doorway. This was a side of Fili that Thorin had never seen before. This was a warrior protecting what was rightfully his all along. Thorin took the paper and read the few words aloud that was written in familiar, shaky writing and grew numb with each spoken word.

_Love my Fee, Mama, and Unkle._

_Kili be god and not cause bad stuffs._

_Sorry, Fee, for making hurts so I goes way to keep you safe._

_Love Big Brother forever and ever._

_Kili_

"Be god?" Dwalin asked, "The scamp thinks he is going to be a god?"

"No, Stupid," Balin growled, as Fili snorted angrily "That baby meant 'good.' For some reason Kili thinks that he is the cause of bad things happening and I think he has run away from home to try and protect his brother."

"I called him a calamity," Thorin whispered in horror as Fili jerked out of his mother's grip for a second time.

"He is not! Kili is _perfect_ and I'm going to find him," the younger dwarf snarled before drawing up short at the hand gripping his arm, "Let go of me you horrible, terrible, mean…Unhand me! I've got to find my little brother and undo all your horrid work. Let me go now!"

Thorin set his features in stone. Fili's insults hurt worse than orc arrows through the heart and what hurt more was that he himself agreed with his nephew's words.

"Dwalin, go get a search party together now," Thorin hissed as Fili's struggles in his grip ceased to listen, "Go get Matner and his hunting dogs, Balin, Kili may have enough of a lead on us that we need the hounds to scent him out. Fili, get me your brother's teddy bear. The hounds will need something to get Kili's scent from. Hurry!"

Fili didn't argue. He grabbed the toy and followed his uncle as the two hurried to the door way. The younger dwarf watched as Thorin bent and began to examine the path around their home in the Blue Mountain while running footsteps let Fili know that Dwalin and Balin had left at a dead run. Fili impatiently watched as his uncle scanned the ground inch by inch.

"Well?" Fili finally bit out, "Is there a trail?"

"Be silent," Thorin hissed as he concentrated on picking up any detail that would show the direction that tiny feet would have taken.

Fili grew quiet, but seethed angrily that his family was in this predicament to begin with. Why had he ever left his brother alone with Thorin? He could kick himself so hard for allowing anyone else to look after Kili.

"Found his trail. It leads this way," Thorin advised as he pointed towards the woods, "The trail is at least an hour old, but Kili is tiny and couldn't have covered too much ground. Stay here."

"I won't," Fili denied before blinking when his uncle rounded on him.

"You must wait here for the search party while I go ahead," Thorin gritted out, "Every second matters here and you have to bring the search party in the right direction, Fili. Stop arguing and do as I say. Tell the search party to look for marks that I leave so you can follow. Do you understand me, Fili? We'll find your brother."

Fili glared hotly, but nodded his assent. Kili didn't need his brother to argue with Thorin right now. What Kili needed was for his older brother to find him so Fili would listen. For the moment. Fili decided that he would take it into his own hands if that was what needed to happen.

"Find my Kili and don't you dare hurt him anymore," the younger dwarf ordered as he hugged his brother's teddy bear close while his uncle nodded firmly.

Thorin raced into the forest and followed the light marks of little, dwarfling feet. Kili was certainly not a master of hiding his trail, but the little one had done well. Obviously Kili listened more than people gave him credit for, but the older dwarf swore within his mind as he kept his eyes peeled for his nephew. Too much could happen to a tiny dwarfling out in the wilderness like this without protection and guidance.

"Where are you going, Kili?" Thorin sighed as he continued to track his wayward nephew and slashed trees every now and again with his dagger to show others the way, "The woods are not safe for you, Little One. Mahal help me reach my nephew before something happens to him."

"Thorin! Hold up!"

The dwarf turned and saw Dwalin leading a mass of familiar dwarves with Fili keeping up beside him as dogs circled the group.

"Anything?" Balin asked as Thorin shook his head.

"I haven't found him yet, but the trail is steadily leading south-west," Thorin supplied as he continued forward, "Tracks are too fresh at this point for him to have been gone long. Let's hurry. Kili is drawing too close to the falls for my taste."

Fili paled and hurried forward as Thorin led the way. All present called out kindly to Kili in hopes that the dwarfling would call back, but the forest was silent except for birds and chirping insects.

"The sprite is traveling mighty fast for his size," Gloin chuckled, "Leave it to Kili to be this brazen."

"Are you insulting my brother? What is that supposed to mean?" Fili demanded hotly not in the mood to hear any more cruel words being hurled at his little brother.

"Means that Kili is going to be quite the hunter, Fili," Gloin admitted as the younger startled at the rare praise for his brother, "Steps lightly, walks smoothly with speed, and seems to have good eyes judging on the way he has avoided some of the pratfalls of the woods. Tyke is a Durin through and through."

"That one will be quite a warrior when he is older," Bofur hummed from behind Gloin, "Let's catch up with him and get Kili home where he belongs."

Fili nodded and swelled in pride before crying out when he caught a glimpse of a small figure that was darting through the tall grasses.

"Kili!" Fili yelled.

The small dwarfling whirled and cried out before sprinting away from the group. Fili gaped at his brother's flight as Thorin cursed next to him. Kili looked as frightened as a little rabbit.

"Kili, wait!" Fili hollered as he made chase with Thorin pulling ahead with his longer legs, "Kili, don't go! You haven't done anything wrong! Come back, Kee!"

"Stop, Nephew!" Thorin called as fear ate at his heart while he pounded after the astonishingly fast child, "You are too close to the drop off! You'll fall! Wait, Little One! Wait! Kili, you're going to fall! Stop!"

Kili ran blindly and gasped as he came upon the edge of the lands that dropped away to the waterfalls below.

"Protect Fee. Gots to protect Fee," Kili chanted as he looked around frantically, "Oh!"

The dwarfling saw an old tree that had fallen across the two sides of a narrow gap and made the decision to use the tree as a bridge. Kili was terrified, but he inched out quickly as the tree creaked beneath him.

"No! Stop!" Thorin shouted as he drew up short at the edge as Kili teetered on the brittle tree with a pack that could too easily overbalance him, "You'll fall, Nephew! Kili, sit where you are and I'll come get you."

Thorin wanted to race out there and grab his nephew, but feared that the brittle tree would shake too much and cause Kili to fall.

"No," Kili denied as he looked up fearfully at his uncle, "Kili is bad dwarf and has to go way. Can't hold onto Fee like moss on rock."

Thorin whirled when he heard Dwalin curse behind him. Fili was desperately trying to struggle out of Dwalin's arms as Thorin's friend looked at him with stricken eyes.

"You," Thorin accused as Dwalin looked guilty, "You said that to my nephew?"

"I didn't mean that he had to go away," Dwalin denied as the rest of the search party glared at him, "I meant he needed to grow up and not get his brother into trouble. Kili, you need to sit down so that your uncle can come get you. I'm sorry, Little One. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Kili shook his head "no" and backed up a little more as the tree beneath him creaked dangerously.

"Kili, don't move," Fili called as he tried to step forward and got out of Dwalin's arms, but Thorin held him back, "Kili is not a bad dwarf and my brother would never hurt me or anyone else on purpose. I'm only hurt that you are trying to go away so please come home."

"I hurt Fee?" Kili questioned as he froze and his eyes filled with tears as Fili struggled harder to get out of Thorin's grip, "Try so hard not to. Kili bad!"

"No, Kili, Uncle bad," Thorin denied as the dwarfling gasped again and Fili stilled, "I was a bad uncle for yelling at you and being mean. I'm coming out there to get you now so we can talk and make everything right again. I need you to sit down where you are standing and hold on real, real tight. It's going to be okay, Raven."

Kili looked on in wander. Raven? Uncle Thorin hadn't called him by that nickname in a long time, but then words echoed in his head which made him tremble.

"_Causing you more harm than good."_

"_This has got to end! You are Thorin's heir, Fili, we need you to survive to adulthood and not lose you to Kili's messes."_

"_Fili is being trained as the next crowned prince. You are in need of a lot of growing up before you should be allowed to be with your brother and everyone knows this to be truth. Think about that."_

"_Don't test me, Kili. You will eat what you have earned."_

"_A no-beard like you that always causes trouble cannot possibly be a good dwarf. I don't think I've seen Fili look so happy being parted from you. You are trouble waiting to happen."_

"I trouble," Kili whimpered as Thorin froze with a foot on the tree as Dwalin once again had a hold of Fili, "I haven't earned right to be by Fee. Fili better without Kili."

"I'm _not_ better," Fili howled as he rushed forward out of Dwalin's reach only to be held back by Balin, "Fili needs his Kili."

"No! I don't want to hurt my Fee!" Kili shouted in a panic as he backed up too far near the tree edge.

Thorin leapt out and reached for his nephew as the large pack on Kili's back sent him over the edge of the tree as all asunder screamed out in denial at the dwarfling's topple. Thorin's fingers closed around nothing as he watched the small one fall.

"Kili!" Thorin and Fili screamed as one while the youngest of the family disappeared from sight into the greedy, grasping, maw of the falls below.

Fili turned and tore off to the path that led down to the falls. This was a path that no dwarfling was allowed to follow, but most had done so just to prove their worth to one another. Fili screamed again and again for his baby brother, but there was nothing except for the sound of the roaring falls. Fili searched desperately in the waters with his eyes for a mop of dark hair. The search party caught up and all dwarves spread out to search for any sign of Kili.

Thorin, Dwalin, and Bofur leapt into the water and searched as best they could for the small lad since they were the strongest swimmers of the bunch, but Kili was nowhere to be seen. Fili had tears pouring from his eyes as shouted again and again for his brother.

"Thorin," Gloin called as the dwarf in question bobbed to the surface, "Come."

Fili followed his uncle as Thorin climbed to where Gloin stood and both nephew and uncle stared at a boulder that bore a large streak of red blood. Fili gaped at the blood as he squeezed Kili's teddy bear tightly in his grip.

"Lad must have struck this on the way down the falls," Gloin murmured softly as the rest of the dwarves listened, "Thorin…Thorin, Kili's gone. We've lost him. I am so sorry, Friend."

"No," Fili whispered then allowed his voice to rise higher with each word, "Kili's alive. I would know if he is dead. We've got to find him!"

"Fili," Thorin sighed as his nephew turned and tore away.

"He is alive!" Fili growled as he continued looking beside the pathway of water and searched hard, "Kili! Kili, I'm coming for you!"

"Fili," Balin said as he caught the youngest up in his arms to keep him from running off again, "Fili, no one can survive a fall like that. Child, your brother, he's…he's gone, Fili. Kili's gone. He will be so grievously missed, Young One."

"No. You are all wrong," Fili sobbed as he tried to pull away, "Kili! Answer me! Kili!"

Fili felt himself turned as his uncle's face swam into view while Thorin gently took Kili's bear from his white knuckled grip. Thorin was crying, but this show of emotion made the younger's heart grow cold. How dare he care now? Why didn't he care before so none of this would ever have happened? Why?

"You made him run away," Fili whispered brokenly, "You didn't catch him when he fell. I hate you. _I hate you!_ **I hate you!** Don't _touch_ me!"

Thorin could only watch as Fili pulled away and continued to try and search for Kili. The whole search party followed including Thorin.

"Thorin," Balin said as his leader looked close to breaking as they watched the young dwarf scramble over boulders and logs to look for something lost and gone.

"He has to come to the realization on his own," Thorin brokenly whispered as he gazed sadly down at the teddy bear in his hand, "I…Balin, how am I going to break this to my sister?"

Balin allowed a tear to fall as the two followed Fili as he continued to search desperately for his brother. It was not until Fili had found his baby brother's pack and scattered supplies with the carefully packed pictures washed up on shore did the younger dwarf finally collapse to the ground as the grief overwhelmed him. Thorin led the way back as he cradled his unconscious nephew in his arms. The future king was not unaccustomed to heartbreak, but this was more than it felt like he could handle.

"Oh, Raven," Thorin thought as Dis met them on the path and knew by his face that she had lost her baby as she wailed loudly clutching the teddy bear that Dwalin has silently handed to her, "What have I allowed to happen?"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Four

Fili suffered for two days alone within himself. The shock of losing Kili has led to a high fever which caused fever dreams that made him relive the fall of his baby brother again and again and again. Thorin and Dis stayed by the ill dwarfling at all times.

"I cannot lose him too," Dis moaned as her eldest son tossed his sweat-drenched head fretfully against his pillow, "Thorin, I can't."

"Fili will pull through, Dis, he is strong," Thorin insisted, "He is just grieving right now for…for Kili. I'm sure that the fever will break soon."

"Then what?" Dis sniffled as she felt the sting of tears, "Then Fili will feel the hurt of discovering that his dreams were reality. I can't…I don't know if I can witness my son's heartbreak at realizing that Kili is gone forever."

Dis and Thorin looked back at the ill dwarfling as he made a small whimper. Fili's hands balled into fists upon his blanket as he whimpered once again.

"Kili, I'm coming," Fili murmured as he trembled under his covers, "Don't go. Find you."

Thorin reached and readjusted the cool cloth on his nephew's forehead as Fili settled back into his sleep. Looking up, the dwarf sighed when he saw his sister silently sobbing once again.

"I did this," Thorin thought to himself in his grief, "I pushed that baby away when I should have been the one to shelter him. Because of my thoughtless words, my family is falling apart. Kili, I'm so, so sorry. Mahal protect that beautiful spirit that now resides within your halls."

Dis and Thorin both looked up when Oin came into the room. Thorin stood and immediately lifted Fili's torso as Oin gently eased some more medicine down the child's throat. Fili choked for a second, but finally swallowed the elixir without difficulties.

"His fever is beginning to come down," Oin informed the brother and sister, "Fili is reacting well to the medicine. The lad should be fine."

"Thank Mahal," Dis breathed as she wiped at her eyes, "Oin, I cannot thank you enough. The thought of losing…I just can't lose anyone else. I can't."

"No thanks are necessary," Oin denied, "I'll be in the next room if you need me. Balin has set me up in the guest room incase Fili's condition has a bad turn, but I feel that the lad is starting to turn the corner."

Thorin was able to convince Dis to curl up beside her son to get some rest once Oin excused himself. The eldest dwarf sighed as he replayed Kili's fall in his head. Only he was able to watch the little one's face as he fell. Kili's eyes had gone wide and then a look of relief had passed over his face. The boy had accepted his fate and closed his eyes as crystal tears fell before Thorin could no longer see Kili as the falls took her victim.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Thorin demanded of himself as his heart throbbed painfully within his chest, "That poor child. That dear, sweet baby. I swore to protect you until your dying day, Kili, and I failed so miserably. Mahal, himself, will never allow me in his halls merely for my treatment of you, Nephew. I do not even deserve a chance at forgiveness."

Thorin touched Fili's forehead and felt a bit of relief. Oin had been right. The boy's temperature was beginning to break. The older dwarf sighed as he pulled some hair away from Fili's face. He knew that the child would be beyond angry once he woke again.

"I've lost one nephew," Thorin admitted as he watched his only family left sleep, "I fear that I have also lost the last. Fili will never forgive me for what I allowed to happen. Kili, watch over your brother's soul for me. Fili is going to need your support for life is going to be hard for him to tread through without you beside him."

Thorin had no idea when he nodded off, but a shriek woke him abruptly early the next morning. Dis and he both startled awake and noticed Fili tearing out of the room.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as both Thorin and Dis gave chase, "Kili, where are you?"

The two older dwarves watched as Fili burst into Kili's room and look around frantically. Dis whimpered in despair as Thorin pulled her close.

"Kili?" Fili breathed as he looked around before spotting his mother, "Momma, where is Kili?"

"Darling…," Dis began before trailing off and sliding to the floor, "Fili, your brother…Kili is…he's not here with us anymore."

"Not here?" Fili echoed before looking up at his uncle and the memories crashed back into his mind with terrible force, "Kili fell. He…No!"

"Fili, you've been sick. You need to come back to bed," Thorin tried as he stepped into the room before growing silent as Fili fixed him with a look of such hatred.

"You did this," Fili hissed as Thorin helped Dis stand back up, "My brother would be here if not for you and that creature you call Dwalin. Get out of my brother's room!"

"Fili," Dis called in shock, "Calm down. Blaming your uncle is not going to bring Kili back. I know you're upset. I've lost a brother in my life as well and…."

"Upset?" Fili chuckled with an edge of hysteria in his voice, "Kili was everything to me. He was my reason to want to be the best dwarf I could be. He can't be gone. He can't be. Get out of Kili's room! Get out!"

Dis backed up in shock as Fili slammed the door to his brother's room. Thorin and his sister could only bow their heads as Fili's wails of despair tore at their hearts. There were no words. There were no actions that could fix anything. There were only great gaping holes in everyone's hearts that had ever been touched by a tiny dwarfling with smiling, brown eyes. Only time could heal wounds left over from loss.

Fili's grief was beyond anything he had ever felt in his young life. Everywhere he looked he saw reminders of a being that had become a permanent part of his heart and soul. He stayed curled up in Kili's bed as he recovered from his illness. The covers and pillow smelled like his little brother and brought him some comfort. Kili alwayed smelled of fresh air, cinnamon, and pine.

"I can't. I can't go on," Fili murmured as he rocked on his brother's bed several days later as hurt tormented him at all times.

"You can for Kili," a voice interrupted as Fili looked up to see Balin in the doorway, "Kili was proud of his older brother who would one day lead our people. Don't give up on something that meant the world to your brother. That is like spitting on Kili's feelings."

Fili looked away again before sighing. Balin was right. Kili had always told his brother these grand dreams of his of how Fili would lead their people home one day and have enough gold to buy everyone sweet treats and puppies. Fili had enjoyed Kili's enthusiasm as he treasured the look of pride in his little brother's gaze as he looked up at Fili in complete adoration.

"Alright," Fili stated as Balin stilled at the voice that was devoid of any emotion, "I will survive for my Kili, but on _my_ terms."

Balin didn't know what to make out of what Fili had decided, but soon enough if Fili wasn't coming down and joining back into the daily happenings once again. The dwarves of Blue Mountain mourned for the lost prince, but time healed most wounds and life went on, but not for Fili. The dwarfling never forgave his uncle and accepted his role as heir for his people, but not for Thorin.

"I will learn to rule because it is my duty and I love my people. Also, because that is what my brother would want," Fili had gritted out as he glared hatefully at Thorin and Dwalin, "But you two are dead to me. You hurt my Kili. You took the majority of my heart away from me. I will never forgive you. Never!"

Thorin accepted his nephew's hatred. It was only fair since he knew his role in Kili's death. Dis remained passive with her brother. Dwarves dealt with hurt and moved on, but there had been too much hurt in Dis' life and she too felt the bite of guilt. Why hadn't she been there more for Kili? The only way to go forward was for Dis to live for her Fili and never speak of her youngest again.

Fili's heart grew colder and his smile had fled with the loss of flashing, brown eyes framed by dark hair. Nothing seemed to be able to pierce the barrier that the heir had built around what was left of his heart. He lived for duty and duty alone. He grew taller and into a formidable warrior, as his line always did, but the people called him the "Ice Prince" for no happiness shone in his eyes. Everyone knew that Fili was wise beyond his years and just, but he was also distant and most left him alone.

Fili also still held onto the hope that his brother was still alive. There had been many a trip to track down a dwarf that had been spotted at some town or village, but the individual had never been Kili. The despair grew more and more in Fili's heart that his brother was truly gone. However, as Fili aged into what would be considered his final teen years, if he had been a son of man, odd rumors began to be whispered through the lands of a strange anomaly.

"A Wildling," an old man had described that had come to trade with the dwarves of Blue Mountain, "There is a Wildling that lives within the far, western woods. He moves without being heard or seen like a ghost. People have only caught glimpses of the Wildling. It is believed that the he is male and he has been seen picking off orcs and goblins with a bow with the ease of an elf, but he is not tall enough to be an elf."

"Stories," Thorin dismissed as the man glared at him, "Stuff and nonsense."

"Not a story," the man denied hotly, "I've seen this Wildling. He saved me when I was attacked by goblins on the way here, but disappeared as quickly as he arrived. I asked him his name before he ran. Voice was young and certainly male, but he said only one word, 'Calamity.' I don't know if that was his name or what he was calling the attack, but he was gone in a blink of an eye."

"What did this Wildling look like?" Fili demanded as he stepped forward eagerly for the story was kindling a hope within him that had led him on many a chase in the past.

"He was covered in furs and had his face covered by a hood," the man described as Fili sighed, "I did notice a long plait of dark hair and he was wearing no boots at all. I know Calamity is not a hobbit since his feet were too small and lacked hair on them. That's all I know."

"Fili, what in the mountain are you doing?" Thorin demanded that night as his nephew packed for what look like a trip.

"I'm going to the western woods," Fili snapped out not looking at his uncle, "This being…this Calamity that he calls himself it could be…."

"It's not Kili," Thorin interrupted as Fili's hands stilled, "Child, your brother is gone. You have run off on too many searches over the long years. You never find anything."

"This time may be different," Fili denied as he continued his packing, "Kili is alive. I would know if my brother is dead. I would know."

Thorin sighed as he backed out of what had been Kili's room and was now Fili's. His eldest nephew had left everything exactly as it had been when Kili was still alive. It hurt to see this left over relic of when Thorin had actually had two nephews alive and well.

"Dammit," Thorin swore as he heard Dis move up beside him, "That boy will never give up this hope, will he?"

"No," Dis agreed as she sighed, "You will arrange for protection."

"Already knew what he would do," Thorin groaned as he and his sister watched Fili from the hallway, "Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Bofur, and I will accompany Fili to look for this…this wild being that lives in those woods. I get sick of seeing the disappointment on his face when Fili realizes that what he seeks is never there."

"Sometimes that hope is what I think is the only thing that keeps Fili going," Dis admitted as Thorin swore softly while the two watched Fili looking longingly at the painting of his little brother that he kept by the bed, "I fear the day when his hope finally runs out and the rest of his heart dies away. My baby…Kili was Fili's other half and my eldest is searching for that missing piece. Bring my only child back to me, Thorin. No more mistakes, Brother."

Thorin sighed again and agreed softly. The next day Fili left with the others trailing behind his pony. It had been a rough start to the trip.

"I don't need chaperones," Fili had snapped angrily as he packed his pony while he glared at the company that were already packed and ready to go behind Thorin, "And I certainly don't need _you_ to come along."

"Be that as it may, I'm coming along and so are they," Thorin stated as calmly as possible so not to set off his nephew, "I promised your mother."

"I was there when you promised my mother to always protect my Kili after he was born," Fili hissed as Thorin looked up in shock, "That didn't happen, now _did_ it?"

Thorin had remained silent as Fili had mounted and cantered away. Thorin and company followed the lad without feeling slighted or angry at the younger dwarf. All knew that Fili had withdrawn into himself after the death of his brother. The boy had even blamed himself. Fili had decided that if he had been by his brother's side, instead of with his friends, then he could have discovered the troubling thoughts that were hurting his baby brother. As punishment to himself, Fili declined all friendships and barely spoke unless it had to do with learning to rule. Thorin's nephew had truly lost the majority of his heart on the day he lost Kili to the falls.

"Will Fili ever return back to the jovial lad we once knew?" Bofur questioned as the others looked away sadly, "I miss that personality of his. It is like he is made of stone or ice now."

"Losing a loved one changes folks," Balin described as everyone nodded, "Each time he looks and finds nothing, Fili grieves all over again like he first lost his brother. These wild goose chases are not helping anything."

"Can't stop him," Thorin interjected, "I could order him home, but he needs to realize the truth that Kili is not out there. These ideas that different rumors might be Kili itches at Fili until he drives himself half-mad. I have never in my life failed so spectacularly until it came to my treatment of Kili. That boy would be here smiling and joking beside of his brother if not for me."

"Or me," Dwalin grudgingly admitted, "I curse the day that I was ever born with a tongue to allow me speech."

"Stop it," Balin ordered as the two dwarves grew silent, "You two learned from your mistakes. Curse dwarves' stubbornness, but you two were not trying to hurt that child. This was all an accident and the sooner you two and Fili realize that…well, it means that you can begin to heal and move on."

"I will never move on," Fili called icily while he kept his back stiffly to the others as they startled at being overheard, "I feel that if Kili truly died that day then he was murdered by cruel words that broke his heart. Kee would never have left me alone to suffer his absence. Those ideas were placed in his head by ones who should have been protecting him."

Thorin gulped as Fili turned hate-filled eyes on him and then Dwalin. His nephew looked truly fierce in this moment and heartbreakingly empty of all warmth and happiness.

"Go back if you do not wish to follow, but I will find this Calamity and see for myself who he is," Fili described before turning away again, "I will find my Kee one day and keep him safe away from any harm. I'll find him."

Thorin shook his head sadly at Balin and simply followed his nephew as the group rode slowly towards their destination. The company had only one small skirmish with some lone wargs before reaching the western woods two weeks later. There, Fili was at a loss. By all the rumors out in about in the lands about the Wildling, well, this being would only be found if he wanted to be found. How do you find someone who is hiding away from the rest of the world?

"I'll search on my own," Fili decided as Thorin grumbled, "You heard me."

"You are a prince and will not wander these woods on your own," Thorin denied as Fili turned away and walked into the woods, "Hey! I am still talking to you, Fili. Botheration!"

"I'll go with the lad," Gloin offered as he rose to follow the young prince, "Fili, wait for me. I want to help you search."

"What am I going to do with him?" Thorin demanded as he sat heavily on a log, "This attitude is going to get Fili killed. I've lost Kili because of my stupidity. I can't allow Fili to be lost too."

"Let me try," Balin offered as Thorin rubbed at his temples, "Maybe I can get through to him."

"Maybe," Dwalin agreed as Thorin looked up at the two, "Fili has a soft spot for Balin even after he withdrew from everyone. The heir remained on speaking terms with anyone who had treated his little brother kindly prior to death."

"Then please try, Balin," Thorin hummed tiredly, "We have got to get through to that boy that no amount of searching on Middle-earth is going to bring back the dead."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Five

Fili found nothing that first day in the western woods, or the day after, or the day after. Where was this Wildling and why were there absolutely no tracks that showed another living soul that wasn't an animal in these woods?

"What to do? What to do?" Fili hummed to himself as he glanced about anxiously while Bofur trailed him.

"Maybe you are going about this wrong," Bofur suggested as Fili turned and glanced at him suspiciously, "Now look, Fili, I'm on your side here. Don't stare at me like I'm an adversary that you are sizing up."

The younger dwarf sighed and dropped his suspicion immediately. Bofur had never tried to talk him out of looking for Kili ever.

"I'm sorry," Fili offered as Bofur nodded at him showing he wasn't upset, "I'm just at a loss. Planning tactics for a battle is easier than trying to look for a person who is hiding. I know the Wildling is here. I just have to track him down."

"I get what you are saying, Fili," Bofur remarked looking about, "I just think that searching for some critter that don't want to be found is futile. I don't have much of a suggestion to help you out, but I think if we even get close to this Calamity, then he will run and hide. Plus, are you really sure that the Wildling is still here? He could have moved on to a new location."

"He's here," Fili stated without hesitation, "I know that there is someone in these woods besides us."

Fili had felt that these woods held an important secret from the moment he had entered the area. There was something here that was calling to him so strong that it felt like a tug at his heart all the time, but each time he searched, another dwarf or two would be by his side and Fili knew that the Wildling would never come out with too many eyes watching. Unfortunately, his uncle wouldn't leave him be to search on his own.

"That's it," Fili thought to himself as he and Bofur started back towards camp, "I need to find a way to slip off on my own. Maybe one dwarf wouldn't be as intimidating to a being that is not used to being around people."

Thorin watched as his nephew walked into camp looking dejected once again. The older dwarf hated to see his nephew going through this again. Every search for Kili always reaped the same bitter fruit. Why couldn't Fili just accept that Kili was gone? Maybe if he finally accepted the death of his brother, then Fili could grieve and then move on with his life. Balin had tried to get through to the lad, but it wasn't working. It was time to say something.

"Fili, we've been her for five days and found nothing," Thorin finally said over the campfire that evening, "There is no evidence that anyone is here. Perhaps it is time to realize that this Wildling was just a figment of people's imagination."

"He isn't," Fili snapped as he glared at his uncle, "I can…there is something…he is here. I feel that he is close."

"I agree with Fili," Dwalin suddenly spoke up as Thorin snapped his gaze over to the dwarf in surprise while Fili eyed the warrior suspiciously, "I've felt eyes on our camp a few times. We are being watched, but the gaze is not heavy enough to feel like an enemy."

"My beard, I'm glad you said that," Gloin muttered as he sat up, "Thought I was crazy, but I felt the same way at times. I do think that we are being watched, but whoever it is out there is wary and I feel…curious of us. It has to be this Wildling, Thorin."

"I have felt the eyes as well," Thorin agreed as the rest of the company straightened in surprise, "I thought I was imagining it at first, but to hear that both you and Dwalin have sensed the same thing lets me know that there is certainly something out there watching us, Gloin."

"Then we should stay and look a little harder," Balin suggested as Thorin looked unsure, "Just a little longer."

"The season will be changing soon," Thorin disagreed, "We cannot tally here much longer."

"I won't leave until I have found Calamity," Fili hissed as he glared at his uncle, "I came here to see who Calamity is and I won't go until I know the truth. Leave if you wish, but I'm staying."

"Very well," Thorin sighed as his nephew glared and turned away from him with a last look of pure hatred at his uncle.

Thorin rolled his eyes as Fili stomped over to his bedroll muttering about "know-it-all dwarf who somehow never knows anything at all and ruins everything." The leader shook his head as his friends gave him sympathetic looks. His nephew would never listen to his uncle again. All respect had been lost for Thorin with Kili's demise.

"I won't lose you, Fili," Thorin decided as he watched his nephew curl up in his blankets, "I promised your mother that I would bring her last son back safe and I will. I will not make the same mistakes that I made with your brother."

Unfortunately, Thorin forgot that his nephew could be as sneaky as he used to be as a child. Fili used the moment that Bofur turned away to relieve himself to quietly slip from camp early the next morning while everyone else slept.

"Where are you?" Fili huffed as he searched for the first time without a babysitter watching over him, "Come out and face me, Calamity. I need to know who you really are. Show me some sign. Anything to let me know the way."

"Fili!"

The young dwarf cursed softly and hopped from rock to rock that littered the wooded floor to hide his trail from his uncle for it had been Thorin who had yelled out his name.

"Dammit!" Fili seethed as he doubled his speed, "Can't you just back off for a change? I don't need or want you anywhere near me. You ruin everything and I won't allow you to destroy any chance I have of finding Kili."

Fili got far enough away to feel comfortable to begin his search again. The western woods were thick and dark in some areas and soon enough Fili found himself lost and irritated.

"Are you kidding me? Where the heck…" Fili began as he backed up before gasping as land ended without warning and he felt himself tumbling head over heels down a steep ravine before knowing nothing more.

Fili vaguely felt like someone was touching his hair. He couldn't get his body to cooperate and wake back up, but he knew that someone was gently stroking one of his braids.

"Like the sun," he heard a soft voice whisper and realized that he didn't know the voice, "Gold like the sun."

Fili drifted back to sleep despite the gnawing urgency that pushed him to wake up. The young dwarf came to slowly some time later and realized that his temple was hurting and that he was lying on something soft. Sitting up gingerly, Fili blinked his eyes open and regarded the small cave he was within and then noticed the soft furs that he was laying upon.

"How did I get here? Thorin?" Fili groaned feeling dizzy.

The young dwarf looked up again and then gaped at the hooded figure that had his back to him as the figure scooped some water from a creek that ran down the middle of the cave. That wasn't Thorin.

"Calamity?" Fili asked as the being stiffened, "Is that your name?"

The figure shrugged and handed him a roughly made cup filled with water before skittering as far from the dwarf as possible. Fili sipped at the cup as he regarded the stranger. This was surely the Wildling. His clothes were ragged furs strapped roughly together. The being was surely too small to be an elf, but too tall to be a hobbit. He could be a dwarf or a youngling of the race of men judging by his size.

"Don't remember name," Calamity admitted softly a moment later as he kept his face hidden within his hood, "Woke up in woods long ago as a child on the water's edge. Remember being very cold and wet. Only knew word 'calamity' and felt it fit as a name. Your people are looking for you. Go now and leave my woods."

"I can't," Fili denied as the hooded head turned towards him, "I've been looking for you since I got here. I don't think your name was always Calamity and I wanted to meet you to prove that to you and myself."

"Not need to meet. Need to leave," Calamity urged as he skittered nervously towards the opening of the cave, "Go be safe."

"Wait! Please don't go," Fili begged standing despite his dizziness, "I just want to know who you are and help you."

Fili moved towards the stranger before pulling back as Calamity swiftly notched an arrow in a rough-made bow and pointed it at the prince.

"Go to people. Be safe," Calamity ordered as he backed out of the cave, "Other name not matter for it is lost. Alone is good. Alone is better. This being needs no one."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'll stay right here and not approach you again. Were you always alone?" Fili asked as the stranger stilled and then slowly lowered his weapon, "Do you have family somewhere?"

"Don't know," Calamity sighed as he turned his back on Fili and the dwarf saw a long braid that hung down his back from beneath the hood just as the old man had told about the Wildling, "Woke up here in my woods. Had wound on head and few memories. Had bow and some arrows with me and that was all. Hunted. Survived. No family come look for me so must not have any. Need no one and must stay away."

"Why?" Fili asked before startling when he heard his name being called from nearby.

"Calamity," the Wildling voiced before disappearing so quick that Fili cursed loudly.

"Fili!" Thorin yelled as he hurried down the hill to the cave with everyone else following on their ponies, "Do you know how much you upset Bofur disappearing like this on his watch? What were you thinking? Where in Middle-Earth have you been for so long?"

"I fell down a ravine," Fili sighed as he searched through the tree line with his eyes to try and catch sight of Calamity, "I must have hit my head. The Wildling found me and brought me here to treat my wounds. You interrupted and now he has gone again. I need to find him."

Fili made to run off, but was shocked at being whirled back around to face his uncle. He expected anger, but Thorin didn't look angry, just concerned.

"Stop," Thorin ordered as he looked at his nephew's injuries and then pulled his head down to look closer at the bruise on his temple, "Doesn't look like you did too much damage. You are not to wander off alone again."

"I've got to go find him," Fili stated again as he made to take a step and stumbled as his uncle steadied him, "Whoa."

"You are injured and will not being going anywhere," Thorin denied as his nephew turned to argue with him.

It was Balin who intervened and distracted Fili from fussing with his uncle.

"What was the lad's name?" Balin questioned as Fili looked up at him, "I'm assuming you talked with this wild thing so I was wondering if you got to the bottom of whether his name is actually 'Calamity' or not."

The distraction worked. Fili's eyes widened as he turned to Balin eagerly.

"He doesn't know," Fili excitedly exclaimed as again hope arose within him not noticing the other dwarves looking at him in surprise at how happy he sounded, "Calamity said that he woke up here as a child and had a head wound. He…Balin, he woke on the edge of the water and it sounds like he had been washed down this way. Assumes he has no family because no one came looking for him, but also believes that he had to stay away from others so nobody would have ever known to look _here_ since he hid himself away. The circumstances parallel perfectly. It's Kili! I know it is!"

"Fili," Thorin sighed as his nephew turned angry eyes on him, "This…Calamity could be anyone at all. You don't even know if the creature is a dwarf for crying out loud. Why are you so convinced that he is Kili?"

"I just know," Fili snorted irritably, "He woke with a bow and arrows. We never found Kee's little set in those waters and I tore the house apart looking for the set when my brother fell. Kili had his bow with him when he disappeared."

"Not finding your brother's archery set does not mean that this is Kili," Dwalin snorted as the younger dwarf glared, "We also never found your brother's bod…."

"If you finish that statement I will slit your throat!" Thorin snarled as Dwalin clamped his lips shut as Fili paled considerably, "Fili, calm down. Dwalin didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"I don't care what either you or Dwalin thinks," Fili said as he straightened stubbornly, "I also know what race the Wildling comes from. Calamity has made another larger bow that is rough, yes, but that is dwarven work if I've ever seen anything."

"Well, if that really is Kili then he would have had to make a larger bow eventually as he grew," Balin muttered as Thorin and Dwalin glared at him, "What? We cannot rule out the possibility that Fili is correct. Even if Calamity is not our Kili, we still should find out who this wild thing is and return him to his rightful place. Nobody should feel that they cannot be around others and especially if Calamity really is a dwarf. Fili did he say why he has stayed away from people and never sought out help?"

"He just keeps repeating the word 'calamity,'" Fili described before startling as Bofur pulled a new bow from a wrapped package on the back of his pony, "What…Bofur, where did you get that from?"

"I have also always held out hope that Kili was alive," Bofur admitted as Fili's face softened in understanding, "I made this for your brother's begetting day last year. It just felt right to do. Even if Calamity is not our Kili, that person assisted you in a time of need and I want to show him that we appreciate his efforts. Your brother would not begrudge me leaving this for Calamity to find. I'd rather know that the Wildling has a proper weapon to hunt with."

Fili nodded and watched as Bofur laid the bow on a nearby boulder before assisting the young prince onto his pony.

"Let's get you back to camp to rest," Thorin sighed as he looked up at a steely-eyed Fili, "Rest some and we will find this Calamity again. I too wish to meet this wild thing and thank him for helping my nephew."

Thorin sighed again when Fili looked away and snorted. It was apparent that his nephew had stopped believing that Thorin cared for anyone else, but himself long ago.

"Move out," Thorin ordered as Balin patted his shoulder sympathetically.

The dwarves left and never noticed the shadow that darted forward and snatched up the bow. Calamity examined the new weapon in delight and tested it with one of his arrows. His aim true, the Wildling abandoned his old weapon and tucked his new one across his back.

"This is 'thanks' enough," Calamity decided as he melted back into the woods, "Go home, Strangers. Take the golden-haired one with you and keep him safe. Only trouble ever follows Calamity."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Six

Fili had been a handful to care for after having fallen down the ravine. He hadn't wanted to rest, but once he finally submitted to lie down, he slept deeply. Thorin covered his nephew up with an extra blanket and then came and sat near the fire looking troubled.

"Do you think that that there may be some truth in Fili's hopes this time?" Dwalin finally asked as the company gathered around the fire while the youngest slept.

"I don't know," Thorin admitted as he glanced at his nephew's sleeping form, "There is a being out there that clearly needs help, but whether Calamity is really Kili…I cannot hazard a guess. If that Wildling is…I don't even know if I can voice this aloud without my heart pounding out of my chest. I just don't see how a dwarfling so small could have survived such a deep drop from those falls. I doubt that this being is our Kili."

"We dwarves are hardy folks with thick blood and we survive what most cannot," Bofur argued as Thorin looked thoughtful, "Many doubted that my cousin would live with that axe imbedded in his head, but Bifur survived and flourishes. It would certainly be a miracle if Calamity turns out to be Kili, but I am holding out my hope for you and your nephew."

"We won't know anything until we can meet the Wildling," Balin began being the voice of reason per usual as everyone nodded, "The size of the lad is what has me intrigued. The rumors that speak of Calamity always describe him at about the same height and Fili was able to confirm those reports. If Calamity was a young son of man the lad would have grown taller by now. I do not know if the Wildling is Kili, but I have a strong hunch that he _is_ a dwarf."

"A dwarf that comes from where though?" Gloin muttered, "If a dwarf laddie was lost from one of our settlements why was the lad not searched out and found?"

"Remember that Fili said that Calamity fears doing harm to others," Bofur insisted, "Whoever Calamity is he has hidden himself away for a long time. It is only the lad's generous heart to help those in need that has revealed his existence to others."

"Which is how the rumors started about Calamity in the first place," Thorin sighed, "Judging by Fili's excitement today, he will leave no stone unturned in this forest until he gets to the bottom of this mystery. I just hope that he is not devastated when the truth comes out in the end."

"We hope not as well, Thorin," Balin murmured as everyone nodded around him, "It would break my heart to see Fili suffer more."

Fili woke the next day refreshed and ready to find Calamity. It was Dwalin who led the small company back to the cave that Fili had been found near. Bofur shared a grin with Fili when they found the new bow gone, but the grin wiped from the older dwarf's face when he examined the abandoned bow.

"Fili's right," Bofur exclaimed as everyone gathered around the woodcarver, "This indeed looks like dwarven work even if the work is rough. Calamity is no son of man. Elf and hobbit has also been ruled out so that lad is a dwarf without a doubt."

"I _knew_ it," Fili gushed looking thrilled.

"Are you sure?" Gloin asked as the woodcarver nodded, "Let me see."

The red-bearded dwarf studied the bow from every angle before whistling softly to himself as he shook his head in apparent wonder.

"This is dwarven work. It looks like a young dwarf's first attempt at creating a weapon. Did you notice how the shape is similar to how you design bows, Bofur?" Gloin chuckled noticing Fili's excitment.

"I did indeed," Bofur agreed, "If this is Kili and he had the bow I made with him, then it makes sense that he tried to copy the original."

"Thorin, could Fili be right?" Gloin demanded turning towards the leader with the bow in hand still, "Could this Wildling be our Kili?"

"Perhaps," Thorin hummed as hope also rose within him though he hid it well so not to get Fili's hopes up to high, "Only one way to find out. We need to find this boy, but I doubt he will show himself to us. If he really thinks that he can't be near people then he is going to avoid us like the plague out of fear of doing harm to us."

Fili didn't want to, but had to reluctantly agree with his uncle's words. The group grew quiet as they each began to try to think of a way to draw the Wildling out and not scare the boy off. How do you convince a person who is so used to being alone that reaching out to others is okay?

"Let's throw Dwalin down a hill," Gloin suddenly suggested as the dwarf in question growled low and snorted in disgust, "What? This Calamity appears when someone is in need. The boy seems to have a kind heart if he helps strangers. Worth a try."

"You are _not_ throwing my brother down a hill, Gloin," Balin hissed as Fili hid a smirk with the understanding of the protectiveness of another older brother, "Thorin have you found any tracks? I noticed that you have been exploring the area just now."

"There are some light ones here that do not belong to any of us," Thorin agreed as he moved into the forest, "These prints seem the most fresh. Let's see if we can discover where they lead. Gloin, take point. Your tracking skills are better even than mine."

The red-bearded dwarf stealthily moved through the forest ground and followed the near invisible trail before halting in a thick expanse of trees nearly an hour later. Gloin thought he had lost the trail before realizing exactly what had occurred.

"Calamity climbed up here," Gloin explained as Thorin cursed softly.

"He isn't up there now," Fili observed as he looked up into the tree, "Did he not climb back down again? Are there no other tracks?"

"He didn't climb down again," Gloin continued as Fili wilted, "I think the boy uses the thicker branches as a kind of roadway. All the trees are close enough to hop from one to another with no issues as long as you have good balance which is a rather clever way to keep one's presence a secret while traveling through this forest."

"Can Calamity be tracked up there?" Fili inquired before groaning when Gloin shook his head, "I'll climb up there and see if maybe I can see where the Wildling lives."

"You will do no such thing," Thorin denied as Fili growled, "You have had a head injury and we have no idea if that has affected your balance. I'll climb the tree."

Fili grumbled, but grudgingly nodded. Thorin was right for once, but the younger dwarf still didn't trust his uncle.

"He's trying, Fili," Balin instructed as the younger dwarf sighed, "You know that Thorin never meant to hurt you or Kili. Neither did Dwalin. Can't you try to forgive them? The two hurt that you suffer so."

"How can I forgive them when I lost what I did? Forgiveness doesn't bring my Kili back, does it?" Fili whispered as he looked away.

"No, you are correct," Balin agreed as Dwalin shifted uncomfortably, "But you are growing bitter, Young One, that is not what your brother would want."

"I know," Fili murmured sadly, "I just want my little brother back. I am no fool. This might not be my brother we are searching out and even if this is Kili…I've lost years with him. I can't get those back, Balin. If it is Kili, will he want to be my brother again?"

"Just take everything moment by moment, Fili," Balin continued as he exchanged worried looks with the others in the company, "You are right, Calamity might not be Kili. You can't raise your hopes so high that if you are wrong, you crash and burn from the disappointment. A heart can only take so much and yours has been through too much in your short lifetime"

"I know that," Fili snapped before calming and sending an apologetic look towards Balin, "I'm sorry for my snapping. That was wrong of me."

"No need to apologize," Balin soothed, "I know that your emotions are raw right now."

"I want to believe that we are tracking Kili, but I know that Calamity might turn out to be someone else entirely," Fili stated looking downcast, "But Calamity needs someone. He is hurting. I know that. I feel that. He is scared to be near people and that is wrong. I couldn't help Kili with those feelings so maybe Mahal has sent someone for me to help to redeem myself from failing my little brother."

"You have failed no one," Thorin interrupted as he climbed down from the tree, "Do not take on blame that is not yours to share, Fili. It was I that failed your little brother."

"You did indeed," Fili blurted, "We can talk of this later. What did you see up there? Was there any signs of Calamity at all?"

"Yes," Thorin answered as the younger dwarf's heart grew excited again, "There seems to be some type of shelter to the east in a clearing. Let's go."

Fili jogged after his uncle as the group made their way cautiously through the close knit trees. The dwarves did indeed find the shelter, but it looked long abandoned and crudely made. There was also alarming signs that there had once been some sort of attack on the shelter.

"What do you think happened here?" Gloin asked, "Half this shelter looks like it was torn down from the outside."

"I have no idea, but this is Calamity's work," Bofur supplied as Fili perked up, "Much cruder than that bow so he probably constructed this when he was much younger. This seems to be years old judging by the age of the wood."

"These are also wargs' claw marks," Dwalin hissed as he and his brother examined a part of the shelter, "Looks like Calamity was forced into abandoning this shelter. I think the boy was attacked at some point."

"Warg bones," Thorin called as he kicked at some long, bleached rib bones nearby, "No telling how they died, but I can see at least three dead wargs around here."

"Warg's attacked Calamity?" Fili questioned angrily.

The youngest dwarf was pretty furious at hearing this. Even if Calamity was not his brother, Fili did not like to hear that the Wildling had fought such evil alone. Fili poked through the inside of the half fallen shelter and found very little except for a broken arrow shaft. Hope flared again as he examined the worn fletching.

"That looks like one of mine," Bofur offered as he looked at what Fili was holding, "This mystery gets more and more interesting."

"Don't start, Bofur," Thorin warned as he walked up, "Fili, I know that the fletching seems similar to the arrows that Kili had as a child, but Bofur's toy weapons have been traded throughout Middle-Earth and this could have been owned by someone else. Just…just keep an open mind that Calamity might not be your brother."

Fili looked up at his uncle with narrowed eyes before sighing and nodding. He was no fool. He knew that his hunch could be wrong.

"But what if I'm right?" Fili gleefully thought as he tucked the arrow shaft into his coat's inner pocket, "What if I've finally found my baby brother? What if I can bring Kili back to Mother so she stops crying in her room when she thinks no one is around?"

Daylight dwindled and the dwarves made camp a bit away from the abandoned shelter. Fili was allowed to gather firewood without a sitter which made him feel better. The young dwarf did not like to be watched like a child.

"Why won't you go?"

Fili gasped and whirled around to see the hooded one called Calamity leaning casually against a tree. The young dwarf couldn't believe his luck and stilled so not to frighten the other away. Fili wished that Calamity would take off his hood as he strained his eyes to try to see within the folds.

"I am so happy to see you again," Fili grinned out, "I wanted to say thank you for helping me when I fell."

"I care not for gratitude," the Wildling continued as Fili remained rooted in place hoping not to make the other flee, "This is my home. I want you to leave."

"I know that this is your home, but I can't leave until I know your real name. I just want to know if maybe I knew you before you wound up in these woods," Fili offered as Calamity startled.

"You don't know me. I'm not of your people so how would you ever know me?" the hooded figure gritted out.

"I think you are of my people. I think that you might be a dwarf, Calamity," Fili denied as the other hissed, "I also think that I might even know who you are even if you don't remember me. Let me see your face. If I am wrong then I will leave you alone. I need to see you."

"You have no right to ask things of me," Calamity snarled, "You have no power over me."

"Of course I don't," Fili soothed, "I am not trying to order you to do anything. I didn't come here to upset you. I want to help you. Everyone who came with me wants to help you too. I mean no harm to you, Friend."

"Why did you keep my broken arrow?" Calamity demanded as Fili allowed the subject change to calm the other's emotions.

"It reminded me of my baby brother," Fili offered as Calamity cocked his head curiously at the confession, "His name was Kili and he was then and still is today my everything. I lost him when he was so very little and I miss him so bad. It hurts here all the time."

Calamity watched as Fili patted his hand over his heart before pulling out the arrow shaft. Fili regarded the bit of wood sadly before holding the piece tightly and pressing it against his chest.

"Kee had a little arrow set that went everywhere with him," Fili described as the Wildling listened intently, "I remember watching him learn to shoot his arrows and how excited he got when he began to get the hang of the weapon. Kili would smile so huge when he began to hit the target with decent accuracy. His eye was good. This arrow looks so much like his did."

"What happened to Kili? If you cherished him so much how did you lose him?" Calamity asked as he drew a little closer.

"He…he ran away when my uncle convinced him that he was the cause of bad things happening to me," Fili growled before calming and stroked a trembling hand over his braided moustache, "Kili was so tiny and I was but a few years older. He was scared and panicked. Kili tried to cross over some falls on a fallen tree, but he…he fell and I couldn't…I didn't make it in time."

Fili choked for a moment as he relived the moment of watching his brother fall. Calamity regarded Fili as the dwarf tried to rein in his emotions.

"You think that I am Kili," the Wildling declared as Fili whirled on him in surprise, "I am not your brother, Dwarf. Go home."

"But you _are_ a dwarf," another voice called out while Calamity and Fili looked up in shock as Thorin walked up, "Do not deny your heritage, Boy. Your voice is that of a youth and you are a dwarf. You are of Fili's and my people."

"Dwarf?" Calamity echoed, "I…I don't know. I never thought about what race I come from. I just exist here where I do not cause harm."

"I do not believe that someone who has helped so many people over the years can do much harm," Thorin stated emphatically, "You assisted my nephew when he was injured and vulnerable which I thank you for very much. I also know that you are no elf, hobbit, or man so that means that you are a dwarf. Where is your true home? Who are you, Calamity?"

"No one of any importance to anyone," the Wildling voiced in an anxious voice as he back up a step, "I've only ever known this forest. I have no memories of anything else beside the known truth that my presence causes problems to…to others. I stay here for the good of all peoples of this land."

"You hesitated on the words 'problems to', Child," Thorin reminded as Calamity backed up another step, "You were not going to say 'to others' just now. What were you really going to say?"

Fili listened intently as Calamity looked away from them. The dwarf prince silently urged the Wildling to speak up.

"I don't know what I was going to say," Calamity spit out suddenly, "I only know in dreams that there is another that came to ruin because of me. I need…I need to stay away. I cause nothing but disaster and chaos. I cannot cling on to others like moss on a rock!"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Seven

"You assisted my nephew when he was injured and vulnerable which I thank you for very much. I also know that you are no elf, hobbit, or man so that means that you are a dwarf," Thorin stated emphatically, "Where is your true home? Who are you, Calamity?"

"No one of any importance to anyone," the Wildling voiced in an anxious voice as he back up a step, "I've only ever known this forest. I have no memories of anything else beside the known truth that my presence causes problems to…to others. I stay here for the good of all peoples of this land."

"You hesitated on the words 'problems to', Child," Thorin reminded as Calamity backed up another step, "You were _not_ going to say 'to others' just now. What were you really going to say?"

Fili listened intently as Calamity looked away from them. The dwarf prince silently urged the Wildling to speak up.

"I don't know what I was going to say," Calamity spit out suddenly, "I only know in dreams that there is another that came to ruin because of me. I need…I need to stay away. I cause nothing but disaster and chaos. I cannot cling on to others like moss on a rock!"

Thorin and Fili both froze in shock at the familiar words as the Wildling disappeared as quickly as he came. Neither spoke for several moments as they processed the words that had just been hurled their way.

"'Like moss on a rock,'" Thorin gasped softly before looking wildly at his nephew, "That boy said what I think he said, didn't he? He said 'like moss on a rock,' did he not?"

"Yes," Fili whispered as he shook in place.

"It cannot," Thorin blurted beginning to pace, "How can it…Durin's beard! Could it be true? Is that…could that be…."

Fili looked wildly at his uncle too overcome by emotion to say anything. The two jumped when Dwalin stepped into the clearing.

"That was Kili," Dwalin urged as he walked up to the two since he had obviously been helping Thorin search for Fili, "Those were _my_ words from the past that he just used. Calamity is Kili. I can't _believe_ this."

"Bless Mahal," Thorin murmured before looking back at the warrior, "Still, he remembers us not, Dwalin."

"I heard," Dwalin sighed, "The lad must have smacked his head on the way down the falls. The water probably washed him downriver and into this forest. I don't think he has any clear memories of any of us, but there are key fears that he has retained. Kili is still protecting his brother without realizing that is what he is doing."

"It is _Kee_," Fili whispered behind a hand, "He is alive. My baby brother is alive, but…but he is lost within himself. I have to find him!"

"Fili, wait," Thorin instructed as his nephew halted and looked over angrily.

"I just found my brother and you want me to _wait_?" Fili gritted out, "Why in the world would I wait to help him remember me?"

"Because Kili is frightened and needs some space," Thorin explained as Fili calmed, "Kili must know this forest by the back of his hand. There is no chance to find him tonight. He is scared, yes, but he is also curious. Kili wouldn't have revealed himself to you unless he was drawn to you which shows that deep down he senses there is a connection between you two. Give him some time to adjust to our presence here. Patience is the only way to get him to begin to trust us."

Fili sighed and nodded. Thorin was again correct.

"That makes sense," Fili agreed feeling thrilled that Thorin mentioned Kee having a connection still even if the lad didn't remember him, "I will listen, but I will not wait too long. I need to know for certain that Calamity is my Kili. I can't survive if I lose my brother again."

"I understand," Thorin assured, "Let's get back before a search party is sent after us."

The three walked back to camp and Fili crawled into his bedding. This had all been too real and the relief of possibly having found his brother had drained him of energy. Thorin and Dwalin dropped down on logs near the fire in silence and looked at one another in amazement.

"What's got you so tense?" Gloin demanded as Bofur and Balin muttered nearby while Fili listened intently with his back to the group, "How does a simple trip to get firewood make three dwarves walk back into camp looking like this?

"I…I think Fili has finally found his brother," Thorin admitted as the others gasped loudly.

"How so?" Bofur eagerly demanded.

"Fili and I were able to talk with the lad," Thorin began, "Calamity was frightened and used the exact wording that Kili did right before he fell. I think the Wildling is our Kili with just about total memory loss from a head injury caused from striking that boulder he hit on the way down the falls."

"Are you certain?" Balin questioned.

"I heard everything myself," Dwalin breathed in apparent wonder, "None of us have seen his face yet, but that was Kili, Brother. I'd bet my beard on it."

"So the little lad remembers nothing?" Bofur asked as Fili heard Thorin sigh.

"It seems that Kili remembers trying to protect Fili, but he doesn't really understand who it is he is trying to protect," Thorin explained as the others cursed softly, "Calamity is what I called him that horrible day and it is the name he has chosen for himself now. Orcs take my damn tongue for planting that thought into my own nephew's head. He has fears of causing problems for others and hides himself away."

"Poor lad," Gloin offered, "What a life to live hiding all the time. It has been said before, but no one should live feeling like they are better off alone. What are we going to do now?"

"We are going to fix this. I'll be damned if my youngest nephew suffers like this any longer," Thorin instructed, "We will be staying here until we can get Kili to trust us enough to get him home again, agreed?"

"Agreed," the others chorused before most jumped as Fili sat up suddenly.

The other dwarves eyed the youngest of them warily as he fixed a stare on each of them slowly. Fili's temper had become a thing of legend since the loss of his brother.

"Thank you," Fili offered as he placed his hand over his heart before locking eyes with first Dwalin and then Thorin, "Thank you to all of you."

Thorin nodded hesitantly and then exchanged a happier look with the other dwarves when Fili turned away to get some rest.

"Time," Balin whispered as Thorin breathed a sigh of relief that the chill from Fili seemed to be thawing, "Just give it some time. Hopefully once Kili gets added back into the mix, we will see the Fili of old again."

"May Mahal hear your words," Thorin prayed.

Days passed with not a single sign of Calamity. Fili was beside himself with worry that he would lose Kili again, but remained calm as Thorin had asked of him. The waiting was excruciating, but the young dwarf feared that Kili would bolt in fear, leaving no sign of his new whereabouts if he was pushed too hard.

"Go about the days like normal," Fili's uncle had instructed, "Kili's curiosity will get the better of him. He will appear to you again when he is ready. The boy senses that you are special to him. Kili simply doesn't remember why that is."

Fili grumbled irritably on the fifth day and came up with an idea that Bofur assisted him with. The younger dwarf took the Wildling's old bow and some newly made arrows back to the abandoned shelter and began to try and hit a post. Unfortunately, he realized relatively quickly that archery wasn't his calling when it came to weaponry.

"I am _awful_ at this," Fili groaned as he missed the target once again about an hour later.

"You certainly are."

A thrill ran through Fili at the voice, but he remained fixed on notching another arrow.

"Heard that you can hit a target perfectly with a bow," Fili began as he raised the bow to try again, "I figured since Calamity was a dwarf and could do archery then maybe I could learn. It would seem that this is much harder than I thought it would be."

"It takes practice. I had to learn to survive," Calamity said from closer by, "Straighten your left arm more and pull the arrow back further. Control the trembling in your bicep. Don't lean forward. Good. Release."

Fili did so and missed the post, but hit another squarely.

"Better," the Wildling hummed before notching an arrow in seconds and hitting Fili's targeted post dead center on the mark the golden-haired dwarf had made to aim at, "You will need a lot of practice."

"Agreed," Fili sighed keeping his body relaxed, "Thanks for the help. Could we please talk some? I just want to get to know you more."

"No. Leave my woods," Calamity instructed as he turned away.

"Can't," Fili denied as the other stilled, "Please. I just want to talk with you a little bit."

"I have nothing to say," Calamity huffed scuffing his foot into the dirt at his feet.

"You need some boots," Fili decided as he regarded the bare feet with a frown.

"I need nothing," Calamity scoffed as he turned with that ever present hood hiding his face, "Boots would make climbing my trees difficult.

"Perhaps," Fili agreed, "However, the cold season will be upon us soon and you cannot tell me that getting around is not difficult with bare feet and snow and ice."

"I have survived many a winter without boots," the Wildling lightly mentioned as he crossed his arms in obvious haughtiness, "I do not need things that weaker people need to survive. I am strong and need very little."

Fili internally flinched at the intended dig.

"You are strong and alone," Fili observed as Calamity flinched outright, "Let me help you find your way home. You do not have anything to fear. You will not cause anything to happen to others. Let me help you. I can't leave until I know that you are safe."

"I am safer than you," Calamity spat irritably, "I need no one."

"I need you, Kee," Fili offered as the other exhaled loudly.

"I have told you that I'm not your brother," Calamity gritted out as he stomped several feet away.

"You cannot deny that you feel our connection, Calamity," Fili protested using the lost one's chosen name to calm him, "Even if you are not my brother, I can't leave you out here alone. You are of my people."

"I can't be of _any_ people!" Calamity denied with what sounded like tears in his voice, "I hurt people without meaning too. I don't know how I know this, but I do. Go away from here and stop disrupting my life. Leave me alone!"

"Kili come home," Fili tried again as the Wildling silently sobbed in place as the prince moved quietly forward.

"I'm not Kili," Calamity began before gasping when his hood was pushed off and Fili stared into his face with wonder.

Fili blinked back tears as he beheld familiar, brown eyes and a tear-streaked face that so resembled Thorin and his mother, framed with a wild, dark mane that hung in a braid down past the other dwarf's hips. Dark stubble on the other dwarf's cheeks and chin made the Wildling look almost roguish as escaped hairs from the braid curled softly around his face. He looked so young and lost. Calamity was truly Kili.

"There is my Kee. I knew it was you. Do you remember me? I'm your older brother and my name is Fili," Fili whispered with joy as Kili's eyes widened in horror.

"My name is Calamity!" the Wildling shrieked as he tore away and leapt up into a tree before regarding Fili as the golden-haired dwarf reached a hand out towards his newly-found brother, "I know not this Kili that you think I am. Get out of my woods and leave me alone! I have no brother!"

"Kee! Wait!" Fili hollered as his brother disappeared back into the woods before collapsing to the ground as a painful joy filled his chest and made him sob desperately, "I found you. Little Brother, I found you."

There was no shame in these tears for the prince. These were tears of joy and a warmth finally spread through his heart that hadn't been felt in years. He barely registered that as time passed footfalls led others to where he lay.

"What has happened?" Thorin demanded as he helped the weeping dwarf sit up, "Fili, what is wrong? What has happened? Speak to me. Fili, answer me. Whatever has happened to you to cause these tears?"

Fili could only shake his head since words were too much to use with the sobs that poured out from his system. Years of looking had finally resulted in unbelievable success.

"Thorin, look," Bofur instructed as he showed the leader Kili's arrow, "The Wildling has been here."

"Were we wrong? Was the lad not Kili? Did he hurt you?" Dwalin demanded before leaning back in shock as Fili's sobs turned into laughter.

"I saw his face. I saw it," Fili choked out as Balin took his hand and squeezed lightly, "Kili looks so much like you, Uncle. He is a Durin. His eyes. Those glorious, brown eyes. I've missed those eyes so much. I found him. By Mahal's Blessings, I've _found_ him."

Thorin froze as he regarded his grinning nephew with a face covered in tear streaks.

"Are you sure that Calamity is Kili?" Thorin questioned before closing his eyes for a moment after his nephew nodded joyfully, "The line of Durin is certainly not easily broken. How did the child survive that fall?"

"I have no idea, but there is a scar on Kee's temple," Fili described as smiles faltered for a moment as the younger dwarf pressed a finger to the side of his head to demonstrate the locations of the scar, "I think the majority of the scar is covered by his hair. Uncle, his hair is longer than an elf's since that braid of his goes past his hips."

"Ugh," Gloin muttered as Thorin curled his lips.

"Right. First continue to work on getting his trust," Thorin decided as he assisted Fili to stand, "Second, haircut. No nephew of mine is going to resemble one of those pointed-eared devils."

Fili snorted before realizing that he felt eyes on the group. Kili was near and judging by Dwalin's and Gloin's reactions, the older dwarves felt the eyes on them as well.

"He is here," Fili whispered as Thorin stilled for a moment.

"Allow him to watch and observe," Balin instructed softly, "Kili needs to see that we mean him no harm. Dwarven curiosity is strong and we seek out our own kind instinctively. Kili will not abandon us no matter how frightened he is at the moment. He feels the draw of kin."

"I wish he would feel it faster," Gloin whined as Fili hissed, "What? It's getting colder. We all need to get home before the cold season hits and that includes Kili."

"Let's try with this," Bofur voiced as the others watched him arrange some new arrows and some carved trinkets on a fresh blanket before murmuring their consent as the woodcarver set down a new set of moccasins next to the other prizes, "Gifts always butter the way a bit, don't you think? We'll win that lad over one step at a time."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eight

Fili snorted before realizing that he felt eyes on the group. Kili was near and judging by Dwalin's and Gloin's reactions, the older dwarves felt the eyes on them as well.

"He is here," Fili whispered as Thorin stilled for a moment.

"Allow him to watch and observe," Balin instructed softly, "Kili needs to see that we mean him no harm. Dwarven curiosity is strong and we seek out our own kind instinctively. Kili will not abandon us no matter how frightened he is at the moment. He feels the draw of kin."

"I wish he would feel it faster," Gloin whined as Fili hissed, "What? It's getting colder. We all need to get home before the cold season hits and that includes Kili."

"Let's try with this," Bofur voiced as the others watched him arrange some new arrows and some carved trinkets on a fresh blanket before murmuring their consent as the woodcarver set down a new set of moccasins next to the other prizes, "Gifts always butter the way a bit, don't you think? We'll win that lad over one step at a time."

Fili nodded happily and allowed himself to be led away. Thorin enjoyed seeing the golden-haired dwarf looking happier than he had in years.

"I am so relieved that Fili's perseverance has led to finding his brother," Balin informed Thorin quietly so that Fili would not overhear, "I feared what would have happened if the Wildling had not been Kili."

"I did too," Thorin agreed as he watched Bofur joking around his nephew and grinned as Fili actually joined in for a change, "I think we would have lost Fili if Calamity hadn't turned out to be Kili. My nephew was reaching his limits and I think even his mother was picking up on that."

Balin looked away and shivered at the thoughts that ran through his head over Fili's desperation. Thank Mahal that the youngest Durin had been found.

"You seem happier too," Balin finally mentioned as Thorin smiled softly.

"Mahal has blessed me with a second chance of making things right again in my family," Thorin sighed, "I believe my nephew, but I want to see Kili for myself. I want to see the child with my own eyes."

"I think you'll get your chance," Balin hummed softly, "I do believe we are being followed."

"I do too," Thorin grinned out as he sensed the eyes still watching, "Curiosity in a dwarf runs rampant which once I cursed and now I appreciate. Kili is trying to figure things out. Let's hope that doesn't take too long."

The next day Fili hastened to Kili's old shelter and was more than pleased to see that the arrows and trinkets were gone. However, the moccasins remained on the blanket.

"I know that you are near somewhere, Kili," Fili called out into the woods, "The moccasins are for you as well. Give them a try. I know you'll like them."

There was no answer at all, but the second day the moccasins disappeared as well. Fili patted himself on the back at convincing his brother to use the moccasins. Now Kili would know how much better it would be to have proper shoes.

"Kili is certainly curious," Gloin laughed as he pointed up into a tree over camp the third day, "However, I don't think the lad remembers what those are for."

Fili looked up and cursed when he saw the moccasins dangling from a tree branch. So much for the back patting since it would seem that Gloin was correct. It looked like Kili had no clue what to do with the shoes and had simply returned the gift.

"If that doesn't beat all," Bofur chuckled, "Lad certainly can shimmy around these trees like a little bird. Impressive, don't you think?"

"He was that close and we sensed nothing?" Thorin breathed and shook his head, "Quite a feat with all of us being trained hunters. Good job, Kili. I know you're out there somewhere listening. I'm impressed, Nephew."

"I would be more impressed if he would put them _on_," Fili snarked as he climbed the tree and grabbed the footwear, "Moccasins go on your feet and not get hung in trees, Little Brother. I meant what I said before, just give shoes a try and you'll see that you will like them."

Fili placed the shoes back on the offering blanket with some more trinkets and one of his most prized daggers later that afternoon. He wanted to show his brother how much Kee was loved and needed. Fili stilled when he sensed someone behind him.

"Why did he call me 'nephew?'"

"Because that is who you are to Thorin, Kili," Fili answered as he looked over his shoulder at his hooded brother, "Put on the shoes and give them a try."

"I don't need shoes and I'm not Kili," the younger replied blandly, "I don't appreciate everyone making assumptions about what I need or do not need. You can also tell that creature that I do not need his praise."

"I've felt that way ever since we lost you, Kee," Fili agreed as his brother shifted uncomfortably, "That 'creature' is your uncle and his name is Thorin. It was Thorin and Dwalin that scared you and made you flee all of those years ago and I have been furious at them ever since."

"I am not you brother," Kili snapped as Fili sighed.

"You are and I can prove it," Fili disagreed, "You have a scar behind your left knee. You got that scar when you fell on a piece of glass as a toddler. You also have a birthmark on your right hip that is a dark brown and kind of resembles a horseshoe. Your favorite food is apples and black root makes you sick as a dog. You are my little brother and your name is Kili. I have yearned for your return to me for years and years. I never gave up hope of finding you again."

Fili watched as his brother reached up and pushed his hood back to reveal his face once again. Kili looked shocked as he regarded his older brother.

"I've told you already that I've been angry at Thorin ever since we lost you, Kee," Fili continued as he remained seated so not to frighten off his anxious brother, "I still harbor resentment towards him and many others. Your fears of hurting people are because of the last argument that happened in our family right before you fell and were lost to us."

"I don't understand," Kili admitted as he sat opposite Fili and began to look through the offered presents.

Fili smiled when his younger brother seemed pleased by the dagger and stuffed it in his belt. He then gently explained Kili's childhood and what happened the last two days before his brother's memories were lost. The telling of the story brought up so many painful memories that Fili choked several times. Kili reached a hand up for a second before looking confused and pulling it back. Fili hid a smile realizing that his brother had instinctively tried to offer comfort and didn't remember why there was a need for this.

"So you are my older brother?" Kili questioned, "You are also saying that my real name is Kili? Thorin…this uncle…it was he that called me a calamity when he was angry at something we had done as children?"

"Yes, Nephew," Thorin answered as Fili and Kili both jumped and the later made to run off, "Be calm. I'll sit right here."

Kili watched as Thorin settled on the ground where he stood which was several feet away from Fili and even further from where the youngest was standing. It made him feel better that he could flee faster than either other dwarf could stand back up.

"I was a total ass to you, Kili," Thorin began as his youngest nephew regarded him, "I was so busy preparing Fili to be my heir that I disregarded you and gave you the label of a calamity. I was harder on you that I ever was on your brother and forgot that you were just a child. Your fears…this isolation you think you need, Kili, that is all my fault."

"Why would you do what you did?" Kili asked looking at Thorin wearily.

"I thought I was teaching you how to mature," Thorin sighed looking pained, "I feared that both you and your brother would come to ill due to not thinking things through more. I was scared for you both, but anger drove me to say things I never should have and you ran…you fell and the world was never right again. When we lost you, Kili, sunshine fled our home."

"I don't know what to think," Kili admitted as he backed away.

"Wait. Take the shoes. Please, Kili?" Fili asked as he held the moccasins out to his brother, "You've got to think about everything on your own. I know that. We're family, Kee. We'll be waiting for you here when you are ready to talk."

Kili regarded Thorin and Fili before hurrying forward and snatching the moccasins then fleeing back into the woods. Fili watched his brother disappear and sighed. He could feel Kee's confusion and pain. It itched within him and made him sad.

"It really is your little brother. That hair has got to be cut," Thorin observed as his eldest nephew huffed.

"You see Kili for the first time in years and all you see is his overgrown hair?" Fili snorted as he stood.

"I see he has grown into a rather handsome teen," Thorin continued as Fili looked back at him, "I see my own little brother in Kili's face. I think he might actually grow as tall as Dwalin one day and he moves with a warrior's grace. My heart rejoices at seeing him alive."

"Mine too," Fili breathed, "He is so confused right now and I hurt for him. Do you think that Kili will regain his lost memories?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Thorin admitted as he nephew frowned, "It took all my willpower not to go over and snatch him up to look closer at that scar. The scar shows that Raven had a pretty serious head injury after his fall, but either way, we will start anew with this second chance our family has been given. We will make new memories and help Kili come home. You realize that he only took those shoes from you because you asked, Fili. That means he feels the connection you two have and listened to his older brother. As Bofur said, 'one step at a time.'"

Fili nodded and followed his uncle back to camp. He was surprised to see Thorin asking Dwalin for a spare set of his clothes for his nephew and had Bofur do some adjustments to better fit Kili's lither figure. Dwalin's clothes were the only ones that would be long enough since Kili was certainly growing tall.

"Kili's clothes are ragged furs strung together with a hope and prayer," Thorin explained as Fili looked at him curiously, "I refuse to allow my nephew to run around in rags a day longer. Hopefully Raven will accept these garments."

Fili exchanged a grin with Balin and Gloin as Thorin muttered under his breath about "proper clothes for a proper dwarf, thank you very much." The golden-haired dwarf caught Dwalin's eyes for a moment before looking at the garments that the bald dwarf had given up for Kili. Maybe it was time to move on now that Kili had been found.

"Thank you," Fili offered quietly as he rose to collect firewood.

The clothes disappeared as quickly as the arrows and trinkets, but Kili was not seen again for a good three days. Fili stayed for hours near the abandoned shelter each day until his little brother leapt down wearing the new clothes sans shoes one afternoon.

"Where are your shoes?" Fili asked lightly as his brother pushed back the hood that he still wore with his new garments.

"Here," Kili answered pulling the moccasins from a pouch on his side.

"Those are meant to be on your feet and not in a pouch," Fili sighed as his brother regarded him, "Why won't…wait. Do you know how to put them on?"

"Yes. I've seen many a traveler put on their shoes," Kili snapped irritably and threw them down to slip into, "There! See?"

"Wrong feet," Fili grinned out as Kili looked down in confusion before startling when the golden-haired dwarf bent and slipped one shoe off a foot he had raised with his hand and assisted the younger dwarf in putting his shoes on properly, "It has probably been a long time since you have worn any shoes, hasn't it?"

"I did not wake up with shoes on my feet," Kili admitted as Fili sighed again, "Why are shoes so important to you?"

"You will get ill without being properly clothed, Kee," Fili chided, "It grows colder every day and I don't like that your feet will be exposed to the winter elements without proper protection."

"Cold is not something I am not used to," Kili described as he sat on a nearby rock, "You seem to worry too much."

"Big brothers always worry for their little brothers," Fili hummed as he sat on another rock close to Kili, "Worry means that someone cares for you very much."

Kili regarded the other dwarf for a moment as Fili stayed still under his younger brother's scrutiny.

"Am I really your brother?" Kili asked as he looked away, "I don't remember ever having a family. Your name doesn't sound familiar to me."

Pain shot through Fili's heart, but he nodded his understanding. The memory loss was not Kili's fault.

"But you feel our connection which is why you seek me out?" Fili pressed as his younger brother hesitantly nodded, "The dreams you have of trying to protect someone-Kee, that someone is me. You ran way as a babe to try to keep me safe. There was no need for that. You were never any danger to me at all."

"I don't understand," Kili whined as he drew his knees up to his chest, "I don't know you, but it feels like I always have. The dark one you call Thorin scares me. I get that he…that your uncle was angry and allowed his temper to get the better of him, but…he would not have named me a calamity if mistakes were not made because of me."

"Kee, those mistakes were nothing more than childish recklessness on both our parts. You were but a babe and I was hardly older," Fili soothed as his brother trembled across from him, "I will never let Thorin or anyone else hurt you again. Calm down."

"I'll be fine. I'm just so confused. I…I always feel calmer near you," Kili whispered as Fili held his breath, "I don't know why, but I do. That scares me. It's like you know things about me that I don't and I don't understand that at all."

"Must be disconcerting, Lad."

Kili skittered up and was about to bolt when Bofur appeared from the woods' edge. The youngest dwarf paused when he caught sight of the new quiver in the elder's hands. The quiver matched his new bow and would be handier than a pouch to keep his arrows in.

"Made this for you, Kili," Bofur grinned out as the younger looked at the elder dwarf in surprise, "My name is Bofur and I made your first bow for you as a dwarfling. Do you still have it?"

"Yes," Kili agreed as Bofur placed the quiver on another rock and backed away, "Keep it where I sleep. Helped me know that there was somewhere I must have come from."

Fili smiled reassuringly at Kili as the younger hesitantly reached out and took the new quiver and backed up quickly.

"Thank you," Kili called out before bolting away as Bofur smiled wide at him.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Nine

"Made this for you, Kili," Bofur grinned out as the younger looked at the elder dwarf in surprise, "My name is Bofur and I made your first bow for you as a dwarfling. Do you still have it?"

"Yes," Kili agreed as Bofur placed the quiver on another rock and backed away, "Keep it where I sleep. Helped me know that there was somewhere I must have come from."

Fili smiled reassuringly at Kili as the younger hesitantly reached out and took the new quiver and backed up quickly.

"Thank you," Kili called out before bolting away as Bofur smiled wide at him.

"See? I told you," Fili grinned out as Bofur nodded, "He hasn't allowed anyone nearly as close to him besides me and now you. He must sense that you mean him no harm and he was excited over that quiver. Kili's still real skittish, but he actually thanked you. That was amazing."

"Looking more and more like a proper dwarf, isn't he?" Bofur questioned as Fili nodded looking happy, "Even showed some manners there like you said. Seems the more he interacts with you the more he might be remembering, Fili."

"I hope so," Fili grinned out, "I would like to hope that his memories might come back, but I have my doubts. Did you see the scar?"

"I did," Bofur agreed, "I know head wounds because of Bifur. I don't know if your brother will regain his memories, Fili, but he is surely trying."

Fili nodded. If anyone knew about what happened after a head trauma that would be Bofur. The dwarf had taken care of Bifur with a vengeance Fili had been told since the whole injury happened when the lad was still a babe. It hurt to think that Kee might never remember his past, but that didn't mean that he loved his brother any less.

"He _really_ needs a haircut," Bofur chuckled as Fili rolled his eyes when they stepped back into camp, "Lad grew up well. Going to be quite a heartbreaker, that one. Lads and lassies alike will be clamoring after him."

"What? He's too young. I'll kill…over my dead _body_," Fili hissed as he stomped away to find his uncle.

"Heard that last statement," Gloin snickered as the rest of the dwarfs, with the exception of Thorin since he was off hunting, gathered around, "Sounds like some of the old Fili is showing back up after all these years. What has happened? Also, who is going to be a heartbreaker? I know Fili's got quite the group of admirers, but he has been so cold to everyone that lads and lassies have feared to approach the lad."

"I got to lay my eyes on the foundling," Bofur gleefully told, "The lad is Kili without any doubts in the world and he walks like a warrior born. Handsome thing, I tell you."

"Is he well?" Dwalin and Balin voiced together before sending a smirk towards one another at their echoed questioned.

"Thinner than he should be, but has put the clothes on that we gave to him," Bofur described, "Hair so long that I'm more than a little shocked. Has grown into some truly handsome features like his father, brother, and uncle. Real skittish. Still wild and unsure."

"Hopefully he will overcome that skittishness soon," Balin hummed thoughtfully, "The cold season is coming quickly and we need to bring the lad home."

"Is that hair as long as Fili described?" Gloin asked as Bofur nodded, "What possessed the lad to grow hair as long as an elf?"

"My hair is just hair. I don't understand the problem?"

Everyone looked up to see Kili glaring at them from the same tree that the moccasins had been found in. Once again there were no shoes on his feet. Each dwarf held their breath at seeing a boy they had thought lost to them forever.

"Hello, Lad," Balin offered as Kili looked down on him curiously, "It is such a joy to see you again."

Kili studied the dwarf as he settled on his branch more comfortably. This dwarf seemed calm like the hat wearing one. He sensed no danger from him.

"I am Balin. Do you remember me?" the dwarf asked.

Kili cocked his head and studied the elder dwarf before shaking his head. Balin nodded to reassure the younger dwarf that he understood.

"Not a problem, Kili-Lad, we'll just get to know one another again. This is my brother Dwalin and you already know that Mr. Fuzzy-Hat is Bofur," Balin continued as he pointed at each dwarf, "And last but not least is Gloin."

"Red," Kili whispered studying Gloin's mane, "Very red."

"That his hair is," Balin agreed while Gloin smiled as Kili studied him, "His wee son has hair just as red as Gloin here. Sight to see, it is."

"Red not attract enemies easily because bright?" Kili blurted.

"Not so much," Gloin chuckled as Kili hopped on a branch to study his hair closer.

"Hair just hair then," Kili decided as Gloin frowned.

"Hair certainly is just hair unless you are a dwarf," Gloin snorted as the younger dwarf looked down from his branch to listen to the red-head, "Proper hair case is essential in our culture and your hair is impossibly long. Does the braid not get caught in your bow?"

"Does your beard not get caught in your axe?" Kili fired back as the group burst out laughing at Gloin's splutters as Kili startled back a little.

"Good one, Lad. Not many can best old Gloin there," Balin chuckled as Kili settled not noticing the eldest dwarf giving the others a hand sign to be gentler with the skittish dwarf, "I am so glad you choose to join us. It has been hard to know that you were here and not get to see you with my own eyes. We have all missed you very much, Kili."

"I keep hearing that," Kili sighed as he settled on his branch, "I have no memories of you, but…I don't know."

"You feel a familiarity to us?" Dwalin offered as Kili nodded, "We are dwarves of Erebor. Of course you would feel our connection. We are kin."

"Kin?" Kili repeated as he stood on his branch, "Dwalin? Name of one of the dwarves Fili told me made me run. Fili told me that you were one of the ones that voiced your doubts in me being good enough to be near my brother."

Fili, listening on the outskirts, grinned that Kili was beginning to claim him as his brother again. Kili was certainly beginning to show signs that memories were surfacing or that he was getting more used to the idea of having a family. The blonde dwarf noticed that Dwalin looked saddened as he regarded Kili.

"You are right," Dwalin agreed, "I was awful to you and have regretted my words and actions ever since. Apologies cannot do enough. I only hope that my actions around you from here on show you just how very sorry I really am and that my dedication to your line will never waiver again. I am overjoyed to see you alive and well, Child."

Kili blinked at Dwalin for a moment before leaping out of sight through the branches as the other dwarves grinned at one another.

"He _sought_ us out," Balin sighed happily, "This is a step in the right direction for the lad. Kili is showing his more social side a little."

"Kili also showed his smart-ass side," Gloin snorted before sobering when Fili stomped up and glared at him, "I meant that as a good thing, Fili. Your brother is feeling surer of himself and even stood up to Dwalin. That took some guts for a dwarf that is still as skittish as Kili. He's still a brazen, little thing."

"Too thin," Dwalin barked suddenly startling everyone, "Hurry and gain his trust, Fili, your brother needs to be fattened up and taken home. He also needs a haircut and some boots on those feet of his."

"Do you think I don't know that? He took the moccasins from me, but still has yet to put them on his feet," Fili groaned as Balin patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Time," Balin said again as the younger nodded, "Kili has only known this lifestyle for years and remembers nothing else. Only gentle pushing will help him learn new behaviors. If we move too fast, Kili may bolt out of fear."

"No," Fili gasped, "No. I won't allow that. No one approaches Kili without my permission. I'll handle this. He feels calm near me. Kee told me himself."

"Still needs shoes," Gloin grumbled, "And a haircut."

"I don't need shoes," Kili sighed from the tree above Fili when the golden-haired dwarf left camp to get some water a bit of time later to get ready to start cooking dinner.

"I disagree," Fili hummed as he stood and regarded his brother above him, "Want to eat with us?"

Kili eyes widened and he pulled back a little in the shadows of the tree. Meeting the new dwarves had been hard enough. Eating with them? Not good.

"You can stay up in your tree and eat, Kee," Fili soothed as his little brother peeked back down at him considering a little more at the prospect of staying up in safety, "Bofur is cooking rabbit stew. It is delicious."

"Hot food?" Kili questioned as his brother nodded, "Hot food is bad. Fire attracts orcs and goblins."

"Both usually know better than to cross a group of dwarves," Fili growled as his protective instincts flared at how Kili might have discovered the fear of fire attracting an enemy, "You will be safe. I promise. Coming?"

"Maybe," Kili waffled as he crept away.

However, the younger dwarf did indeed show up in his tree and watched as the camp bustled while everyone prepared for dinner together. Fili had warned everyone to act casually so no one made a big fuss that another dwarf had joined the company.

"This is my brother's recipe for rabbit stew," Bofur explained to Kili as the younger dwarf cocked his head at him, "I have a younger brother too, Kili. His name is Bombur and he loves to cook and eat. You'll enjoy this. Bombur knows his way around cooking and stuffing himself."

"Sure does," Balin agreed leaning back casually to keep Kili from feeling tense, "His stomach is this big."

Kili's eyes widened as Balin moved his hands to show the lad the size of Bombur.

"Can he walk?" Kili asked as Bofur laughed hardily.

"Sure can," Bofur chuckled, "Can run pretty fast too when he needs to get going in a hurry. Chased him down many a time when he was a babe to get the biscuit tin back from him. He's a wonder, my brother."

"What are biscuits?" Kili questioned as many froze at the innocent question.

"Something you will love," Fili called up as his brother blinked at him, "Your favorite was oatmeal raisin as a babe. I will get you some soon and you will see how good biscuits are again."

Thorin frowned when he watched his youngest nephew eat his stew with his fingers as Kili hid in the shadows of the tree after Fili had handed him a nearly overflowing bowl.

"Wild as the hills," Thorin complained to the older dwarves once Fili had drifted to sleep and Kili was gone, "Kili has lived like a near animal for too long."

"There is a reason why the lad was called a Wildling, Thorin," Balin soothed, "Kili is making a lot of good strides. Visiting us and then eating dinner with us shows that trust is forming. He's even asking questions. That means his curiosity is pulling him closer."

"Polished off that stew like a lad starving," Thorin groused softly looking sad, "All these years alone having to survive on so very little. I could take an axe to my skull sometimes. How could I have allowed any of this to happen to Kili?"

There were no words of sympathy anyone could offer. Thorin had been wrong back then and now he was paying the price for his mistakes. The next morning Bofur casually tried to hand a plate of eggs and bacon up to Kili who was once again perched in his tree. Kili looked at the plate uncertainly and hesitantly reached down to Bofur who was smiling at him very gently. The younger dwarf jerked in surprise when Gloin walked by right when he took the plate in hand and the elder playfully tugged on his long plait of hair that dangled within reach. Kili snatched his braid up and glared.

"Still need a haircut," Gloin mumbled as Kili settled higher up in his tree to eat his breakfast safe from hair-tugging hands, "Morning, Fili."

"Morning, Gloin. Stop teasing my brother about his hair," Fili chirped back as he accepted his own plate, "Morning, Little Brother."

Kili blinked down at Fili with a mouth full of bacon before nodding and hiding in the shadows. Dwarves talked quietly before Fili moved and caught a bit of food in his mouth that Kili had accidently dropped. Kili seemed amazed as he gazed down at his brother before returning to eating. Thorin hid a grin as he continued to eat when Fili tossed a bit of egg up into the tree a little later and Kili caught it in his mouth as the two brothers shared a smile with one another. The interaction between the two was a joy to see in the Uncle's eyes.

Later in the day, Kili really showed that he was becoming an active member of their group when Dwalin's axe missed the buck they needed for dinner and an arrow downed the beast half a second later.

"Good job, Nephew," Thorin called out as he and Dwalin began to skin and butcher the buck.

A snort allowed Thorin to know that Kili had heard, but then he and Dwalin exchanged amused looks when the words "clumsy, bald dwarf with overlarge weapon" drifted through the air.

"Mouthy," Dwalin drawled as he wrapped the meat in a clean cloth he had brought, "Reminds me of someone, Thorin."

"And who would that be?" the leader asked with raised eyebrows before chuckling softly when his friend pointed right at him, "Maybe."

Thorin didn't like it when Fili began to disappear for hours on end as the days passed. It would seem that Fili was getting a tour of the woods Kili had called home. However, the leader did like it when Fili came back with smiling eyes and tales of where he had been with his little brother. Fili's and Kili's bond was deepening with each passing day and the old Fili was showing himself more and more.

"Kee sleeps in a different damn tree every night," Fili had griped one afternoon when he had stomped back into camp after one of his outings, "I am shocked that he hasn't fallen out of one of the things yet."

"Lad climbs like a squirrel," Bofur denied, "I don't see how that one could fall out of a tree."

"Ain't natural," Gloin added before dodging a well thrown rock, "Watch it, Fili!"

"Are you calling my brother unnatural?" Fili shot back in anger, "I'll have you know that he had to abandon that old shelter after a warg attack that nearly cost him his life. The trees were a safer option for him."

"It's time to get Kili ready to leave these woods," Thorin decided with narrowed eyes as Gloin mouthed an apology to Fili, "Dwarves should not be trying to sleep in a tree. Fili, your brother is really starting to trust in you. Talk with him. Try to convince him to come home."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Ten

Thorin didn't like it when Fili began to disappear for hours on end as the days passed. It would seem that Fili was getting a tour of the woods Kili had called home. However, the leader did like it when Fili came back with smiling eyes and tales of where he had been with his little brother. Fili's and Kili's bond was deepening with each passing day and the old Fili was showing himself more and more.

"Kee sleeps in a different damn tree every night," Fili had griped one afternoon when he had stomped back into camp after one of his outings, "I am shocked that he hasn't fallen out of one of the things yet."

"Lad climbs like a squirrel," Bofur denied, "I don't see how that one could fall out of a tree."

"Ain't natural," Gloin added before dodging a well thrown rock, "Watch it, Fili!"

"Are you calling my brother unnatural?" Fili shot back in anger, "I'll have you know that he had to abandon that old shelter after a warg attack that nearly cost him his life. The trees were a safer option for him."

"It's time to get Kili ready to leave these woods," Thorin decided with narrowed eyes as Gloin mouthed an apology to Fili, "Dwarves should not be trying to sleep in a tree. Fili, your brother is really starting to trust in you. Talk with him. Try to convince him to come home."

"No!"

Fili sighed as his brother skittered back up in a tree near his old shelter the next day. He hated to see the fear in his brother's eyes. The golden-haired dwarf had been afraid that Kili would react this way when he mentioned going home. Kili knew no other life than these woods and just because he was getting used to the idea of having family didn't mean that he was quite ready to give up all he had ever known.

"Calm down, Little Brother," Fili tried to soothe, "I won't force you to do anything you don't wish to do."

Kili whimpered softly looking ready to bolt. Fili watched his brother and was determined to follow if the younger ran no matter what.

"Then why ask that of me?" Kili demanded looking down at his brother anxiously, "This is my home. I don't want to leave my home."

"Kili, your home is not these woods," Fili tried again as his brother scooted further up the tree, "Your home is in the Blue Mountains where the air is crisp and clean. You belong at your real home with me, Thorin, and Mama."

Kili froze in place staring down at Fili in confusion. The Wildling had heard this word before. Many families had traveled through his woods and little ones would call women who cared for them by the name "Mama." Did that mean he had a mama too?

"M-mama?" Kili stuttered looking down at Fili in wonder.

Fili realized that this might be the way to lure his brother home. It just had never occurred to the lad that Kili might not realize that he had a mother.

"That's right. Our mother is waiting for us, Kee," Fili continued as he watched his brother's eyes blink in confusion, "She has been so sad since we lost you because she loves you so much and your loss hurt her to the core. I hear her crying sometimes at night when she thinks nobody is around. Little Brother, it is time to go home to Mama."

"We…I have a mother?" Kili murmured as Fili pulled himself up the tree trunk and settled beside him, "I've never thought that I had a mother too, Fili?"

Kili cocked his head in question at his brother as Fili choked up for a moment. The elder seemed almost joyful at something, but what that something was, Kili had no idea.

"That is the first time you have said my name, Kili," Fili grinned out loving the sound of his name spilling from his brother's lips as Kili looked away shyly, "Kee, you do have a mother and a family that has been waiting for you for a very long time. We have a home with warm beds and a mother that loves us very much. Wouldn't it be nice to not have to worry about where your next meal is coming from since we dwarves provide for one another?"

"I can provide for myself," Kili urged showing his brother his bow, "Can't Mama come here like you did?"

"She would if that is what you want," Fili instantly assured, "But do you really want our mother out here where there are goblins and orcs about?"

"Protect," Kili insisted, "Keep Fili and Mama safe."

Fili hid a sigh as his brother looked at him in confusion. Poor Kee had not idea that Thorin would pull a fit if their mother left the security of home.

"I know you would do an excellent job at keeping Mama and I safe, Kili," Fili agreed as his brother relaxed a little, "But Mama shouldn't travel where there is danger to her. Uncle Thorin wouldn't allow her here, but she would come for you anyway."

"She would?" Kili asked.

"Wild horses wouldn't hold our mother back from coming to find you," Fili laughed, "She would hug and kiss you all over like this."

Kili gasped then giggled as his brother swooped in and hugged and kissed all over him.

"Stop," Kili snickered pushing Fili back, "What was that?

Fili heart twinged as his brother waited for an explanation.

"Hugs and kisses are signs that someone loves you very much," Fili explained as Kili regarded him in curiosity, "Do you know what love is?"

"Not sure," Kili admitted as his brother nodded.

"Love is when a person stays here in your heart," Fili described tapping his chest above his heart, "You want that person to always be happy and never be sad. You want them safe where no one can hurt them. You would do anything to do what needed to be done to cherish this person until the day that you die. That is love, Kili. I love you, Little Brother, and so does our mother."

"Love me?" Kili echoed, "You and Mama love me?

"That's right," Fili agreed, "We love you and want you safe. Uncle Thorin loves you and wants you safe too. That is why we would like you to come home with us. To keep you safe."

"I…" Kili began before whipping his head up and growling softly as he stood on a crouch on the branch, "Others coming! Hide!"

Fili barely had time to look before he was jerked by his arm further up the tree to hide among the leaves.

"Who is coming?" Fili hissed.

"Don't know," Kili bit out, "Stay still. Steps not the others. Don't recognize the footsteps. Stay put."

The older dwarf gaped as his younger brother placed himself firmly in front of Fili to shield him completely. Kili nocked an arrow and aimed as both dwarves waited with baited breath. Fili could hardly believe his eyes when the newcomers arrived.

"It's okay, Kee," Fili urged as he pushed his brother's weapon down, "It is more of our kin and friends. They are friends."

Sure enough if Nori, Bombur, Oin, and Bifur weren't leading their ponies closer to Kili's old shelter.

"Friends?" Kili asked looking, "Big, big dwarf. Big stomach. Bofur's?"

"That's right," Fili agreed, "That's Bofur's younger brother. Remember that his name is Bombur and he loves to eat? These dwarves are not our enemy. It's okay."

The younger dwarf nodded, but still seemed unsure. More dwarves in his woods? Kili watched as a dwarf grunted and made strange hand gestures. What in the world?

"Bifur, says the tracks lead here, but he is a bit confused about how many tracks lead in all different directions," Bombur yelled so Oin could hear him.

"Stay here," Fili ordered as he began his climb down even as Kili still felt unsure about the newcomers.

Kili watched anxiously and realized that he did not want anything to happen to Fili. Did that mean that he loved Fili like Fili said he loved him?

"Hey!" Fili called as he reached the bottom of the tree, "Are you all a sight for sore eyes. What brings you fools here?"

"Fools you say, Lad?" Nori chuckled, "Dis is beside herself in worry. You and your uncle never came back home so we were sent after you. Is everything alright?"

"More than alright," Fili breathed as he looked back up and saw that Kili had disappeared, "Botheration. I should have known he'd hide."

"Who?" Nori asked looked up as well."

"It's okay, Kee. There is no need to fear," Fili called out, "I'm going to take our kin and friends to camp to see Thorin."

The newcomers looked at one another for a moment, minus Bifur. It would seem that Fili was talking to imaginary friends.

"The lad finally broke under the strain of his grief," Oin whispered rather loudly to Bombur as Fili chuckled before growing still when Bifur smiled wide and waved at another tree across the way.

"You see him?" Fili asked as Bifur nodded.

"See who?" Nori and Bombur questioned at the same time as Oin looked confused.

"Come," Fili chuckled, "You will not believe everything that has been going on once we reached these woods. There is much to explain."

The new arrivals were overjoyed to see everyone safe and beyond shocked as the tale spilled of the newest happenings.

"Kili is alive?" Oin demanded as Thorin nodded, "I want to examine him. I need to see what damage that fall caused. A head injury serious enough to cause permanent memory loss is no laughing matter."

"That will be a little difficult," Balin hummed before startling as Bifur jumped up and waved up into another tree across the camp as Fili grinned, "Seems our other wild thing is able to track our newest wild thing."

"He can track your brother?" Bofur asked watching Bifur learning up against a tree trunk looking into the branches as Fili nodded, "He's always had good affinity in the woods. Bifur is a fine tracker and always has been."

"Maybe you should reassure your brother," Thorin suggested, "See if you can draw him out for the others to meet."

"Kee?" Fili called, "It's okay. You don't have to hide. These are our kin and friends. You recognized the description of Bombur already."

"Did he?" Bombur chuckled, "Because of my gut?"

"Asked if you could walk after Balin showed your girth," Bofur snickered as his brother barked a laugh, "You are unmistakable, Bombur."

"Come on out, Kili. It's okay," Fili tried again before grinning as his brother leapt to his usual tree above the camp as Bombur, Oin, and Nori stared open mouthed at the younger dwarf, "Let me introduce you to everyone."

Kili looked down uncertainly as Fili introduced the newest dwarves to the group. They looked a little amused as the younger studied them with curious eyes.

"Big hair, Fili," Kili finally said pointing to Nori as the dwarf mentioned laughed softly, "Stands up. How? Mud?"

"No, Lad," Nori chuckled, "There is no mud in my hair. I have a lot of hair so it just kind of naturally stand higher when I style it."

"Lots of hair," Kili echoed turning to Fili, "I have lots of hair."

"You do," Fili agreed enjoying that Kili was interacting a little.

"_Too_ much hair," Gloin snorted.

"Plump dwarf has long braid," Kili pointed out as he pointed at Bombur, "No different from me."

"His is a _beard_ braid," Gloin denied shaking his head as Bombur grinned up at Kili, "Not the same, Lad."

Kili grumbled and then startled back when Bifur swung up beside him before blinking when the older dwarf offered him an apple.

"Thank you," Kili finally said as he accepted the fruit and settled on another branch a little away from the strange dwarf with an axe in his skull.

Bifur smiled winningly before settling to munch on another apple as Kili relaxed a little and began to eat the treat. Apples were hard to find in these woods since that variety of trees were scarce here. Kili loved apples and he really liked that Fili seemed pleased that he was eating. Kili had discovered that he really enjoyed pleasing his Fili a lot. Was that love like his brother had explained today?

"Examining my nephew is going to be a little hard," Thorin whispered directly into Oin's listening trumpet, "Kili is not at the point to allow us near him. Only Fili has really been able to get really close and Bofur just a little bit. Now it seems Bifur has been able to win Kili's trust like his cousin to a degree."

"Probably one wild thing's understanding of another," Bofur offered as he watched his cousin giving Kili the space he needed to not be frightened, "Hope you brought supplies. We are running pretty low."

"Sure did," Nori agreed, "Had to hide most of the food from Bombur, but we have enough to last through another month. Why? Aren't we heading home now? Dis will want to see her boy again and will be livid to know that you haven't brought him home sooner."

"Not until we can convince Kee to come home," Fili whispered softly, "He's come a long way since we first found him, but Kili is not ready yet. He did seem intrigued by the fact that he has a mother today before he sensed you guys coming and hid."

"You were hiding too," Bombur chuckled before growing still when Fili shook his head.

"That was all Kili. He yanked me up the tree with an amazing amount of strength," Fili described as Dwalin hummed and nodded seemingly pleased at Kili's protective instincts.

"Kili has had to fend for himself so he probably has quite a muscle strength and sense of survival," Thorin murmured as he watched Bifur play chasing Kili through the trees as the younger dwarf looked a cross between amused and irritated, "Was he protecting you, Fili?"

"Placed himself right in front of me like a full-body shield and had his aim on the group from the beginning," Fili agreed as the new arrivals blanched, "He _heard_ them coming, Thorin. Kili's hearing and senses are pretty heightened compared to the rest of us. I am amazed."

"Fili, make him stop!" Kili called suddenly while he snarled irritably at Bifur as he tired from this game.

"Cut it out, Bifur! Stop teasing my little brother," Fili demanded as Kili slunk to a branch closer to his older brother.

"Get down here, Cousin," Bofur ordered while Fili shook his finger in warning at the older dwarf as Bifur blithely hopped down out of the tree.

"Kili, why don't you come down and join us too?" Thorin carefully asked as his younger nephew stared at him before leaping away without another sound, "Worth a try."

"I know where he hides," Fili sighed, "Let me talk to Kee. I think he is feeling a bit overwhelmed. I won't be that far."

Thorin watched as his eldest nephew raced off with a spring in his step that had not been there in years.

"Fili looks a lot better. Seems more like the happy lad I remember him being as a younger dwarfling," Oin mentioned as the group exchanged grins and nods, "However, what is up with your youngest nephew's hair?"

Thorin laughed softly. That hair _really_ needed to go.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eleven

"Fili, make him stop!" Kili called suddenly while he snarled irritably at Bifur as he tired from this game.

"Cut it out, Bifur! Stop teasing my little brother," Fili demanded as Kili slunk to a branch closer to his older brother.

"Get down here, Cousin," Bofur ordered while Fili shook his finger in warning at the older dwarf as Bifur blithely hopped down out of the tree.

"Kili, why don't you come down and join us too?" Thorin carefully asked as his younger nephew stared at him before leaping away without another sound, "Worth a try."

"I know where he hides," Fili sighed, "Let me talk to Kee. I think he is feeling a bit overwhelmed. I won't be that far."

Thorin watched as his eldest nephew raced off with a spring in his step that had not been there in years.

"Fili looks a lot better. Seems more like the happy lad I remember him being as a younger dwarfling," Oin mentioned as the group exchanged grins and nods, "However, what is up with your youngest nephew's hair?"

Thorin laughed softly. That hair _really_ needed to go.

Elsewhere, Kili huddled in the shelter of some rocks trying to gather his wits about him. His whole world was changing. Just a month ago he was Calamity with no race, family, or true name and now…now he was so confused.

"Too fast, too fast," the young dwarf moaned as he rocked in place, "Changing. All changing. Bad."

Fili quietly made his way to the mouth of the recess that Kili hid in and felt his heart break at how forlorn his little brother looked. He immediately climbed inside and made his way over to Kili in his urgency to try and provide comfort.

"It's okay, Kee," Fili called as his brother looked up at him in surprise as the older dwarf kneeled in front of him, "We'll take everything really slow. I won't let anything upset or hurt you, Little Brother. I love you so much that if you want to live here from now on then I will stay here with you. Don't be upset."

Kili studied his older brother's earnest face before flinging himself into Fili's arms. He didn't know why he did it, he just knew he needed to feel his brother close. Fili's eyes widened before carefully cuddling his brother close as tears filled his eyes. The missing half of himself clicked perfectly back in place as if he had never lost it. Kili stilled smelled like cinnamon, fresh air, and pine and Fili breathed in deeply thanking Mahal as he did.

"I'm here, Kili," the older dwarf murmured while he rocked his little brother as he had done when Kee was small, "No one meant to upset you today. I won't let anything hurt you anymore. Everything is going to be okay."

Kili nodded as he hid his head in his brother's neck not really even sure why he trusted Fili so fully, but the swell of love for his older brother flared strongly in his heart too. Fili had told him what love was today and Kili realized now that is what he felt for his brother. Being here with Fili just felt right.

"I love you too, Fee," Kili whispered as he felt Fili tighten his hold on him, "Don't leave me. Don't let me be alone anymore."

"I will never," Fili vowed as his heart soared at hearing his brother's words as he continued to rock him, "It will always be Fili and Kili from now on. I will allow nothing to separate us ever again. I have missed you so much."

"I think I've missed you too, but I didn't know it," Kili gasped leaning back slightly to look up at Fili, "I always felt empty. Lacking, but that all went away when you came."

"You lack for _nothing_," Fili assured pulling Kili back into his embrace to rock him some more, "The emptiness we both have felt over the years were us needing one another. I will never lose you again, Kee. Never."

The rocking felt good and Fili's arms were warm. Slowly Kili faded into an exhausted sleep. Fili settled back against a boulder and held his brother close while keeping his eyes and ears open for any danger. He was going to make sure that nothing took Kili away from him again.

"I will end anyone or anything that ever tries to take you from me," Fili vowed rubbing his brother's back.

Fili began to memorize every facet of his little brother's face. With Kili asleep, the older brother was able to explore the extent of the scar on the side of the younger's head by pushing hair back with his fingers and wanted to curse angrily at the thick scar. About an hour later, Fili blinked when Thorin looked into the small recess in the rock and observed his two nephews. Fili realized that his uncle had tracked him here.

"Is he okay?" Thorin asked looking worried.

"Kili was overwhelmed," Fili whispered, "But…but he sought me out for comfort, Uncle. It feels so much like it was before we lost Kee."

Thorin nodded and draped his furred jacket over his youngest nephew's slumbering form. The boy looked peaceful at least.

"Look," Fili whispered as he pulled Kili's hair back and showed his uncle the thick scar, "This was worse than I originally thought. Can you believe this? How did Kee survive?"

The older dwarf looked livid as he traced the scar on his nephew's head with gentle fingers. Thorin felt sick just seeing it. It was purely a miracle that Kili had survived without proper medical attention.

"Damn me and back again," Thorin sighed as he sat at the mouth of the recess looking angry at himself before forcing himself to calm as Kili stirred fretfully in his brother's arms, "Kili is stronger than we imagine."

"I've always known that," Fili sniffed, "It's about time you realized it too."

"I concur," Thorin admitted before a brisk breeze hit him hard, "Winter is on its way, Fili, we have got to get moving soon."

"I understand that," Fili answered as he stroked his brother's dark hair from his face, "But rushing Kili is only going to set all of our hard work back. Kee is a child of these woods. He remembers no other life than this one and he is scared. I don't want to push too hard. I can't lose Kili again, Thorin. I'll do whatever necessary to keep my brother safe even if I must stay here."

Thorin nodded hiding his unease at the prospect of both his nephews remaining in the woods before looking over in surprise when Bifur popped up out of nowhere. This dwarf had a habit of popping up in the strangest places.

"I am going to get you a bell," Thorin groused as Bifur silently chuckled before placing two bowls of fresh stew in front of Fili and backing away as Kili stirred at the aroma of food.

The youngest froze at seeing Thorin and Bifur, but Fili's gentle words soothed him enough to sit up and accept one of the bowls of stew before skittering behind his brother to eat.

"Try the spoon," Fili urged when Kili went to scoop his food up with his hands while Thorin retrieved his jacket, "Watch what I do."

Kili watched Fili eat with the spoon and tried to mimic the actions with frustrating results before tossing the spoon away and using his hands again. Fili hid a sigh as he exchanged looks with his uncle. Utensil use would obviously take a little longer.

"Time," Thorin murmured as Fili nodded in understanding, "Kili, where are your shoes?"

"Tree," Kili garbled through a mouthful of stew as Fili rolled his eyes.

"Bet you can't keep those on for a single day," Thorin hummed as his youngest nephew tensed at the challenge.

"Can."

"Prove it."

"Fine."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I don't need to prove anything to _you_."

"Just saying that I doubt you can wear the moccasins. That's all."

Kili made a face at his uncle and returned to his food. That night the whole company watched as the youngest tried to convince his older brother that sleeping up in a tree with him was safer. Thorin hid a smile at the moccasins on his youngest nephew's feet. Kili was still just as stubborn as he had been as a babe.

"A dwarf does not sleep in a tree," Fili denied as his brother pouted, "A bedroll is such a better option so a person doesn't fall out of the tree and break his or her neck. I haven't your balance up there, Brother."

"I will keep you safe," Kili decided as he tugged urgently on Fili's sleeve, "Higher keeps predators away. Tree better."

"Sleep roll and furs warmer and softer," Fili smirked out, "Fire nearby is nice and warm. Come try."

Kili flinched back and shook his head violently. Fire was bad. Attracted enemies.

"Come on, Kee," Fili urged as he set up another pallet beside him and reading his brother's thoughts added, "Thorin is going to keep watch with Dwalin and warn us of any approaching enemies. It's safer down here with us since there are more eyes looking out for danger."

"Bald Thing misses with overlarge weapon," Kili snorted as Dwalin growled softly, "Acts like grumpy bear."

"Kili's figured you out, Brother," Balin laughed as the warrior grumbled, "Dwalin rarely misses, Lad, but wouldn't you feel safer knowing that you were close to your brother while he sleeps? You could protect him better down beside Fili. Hmm?"

Kili blinked and looked over at the golden-haired dwarf that had become so important to him in a little amount of time. Slowly, Fili eased into his bedding and looked expectantly at his brother. Kili hesitated, but finally decided to try this "bedroll" thing and tucked himself firmly against Fili's side with his weapons out and ready in case of emergency. Today had sealed in Kili's mind that his brother was very special to him and needed to be protected at all cost. That was love. He knew that now.

"Exposed," Kili grunted as he settled, "Low to ground means being seen. Feels stupid and reckless."

"It's fine," Fili soothed as Kili relaxed a little while his older brother rubbed his back gently in circles, "Bifur is close as well. He's going to keep watch too. See? He's right up there watching for anything headed our way."

Kili glanced up into the tree that housed the silent dwarf with the deadly looking spear. That one seemed to understand the woods well. Very well. Kili sighed and decided he would try his best for Fili.

"Won't sleep," Kili denied.

"Thought he said he wouldn't sleep," Bombur chuckled a little later when both Fili and Kili slept deeply where they lay.

"Step closer to Fili and you would lose a body part," Dwalin observed as Thorin watched his small family, "Kili's got the dagger his brother gave him tucked under the blanket with him and the tenseness of his muscles shows that he would be awake and alert in seconds. That boy has seen battle before."

"Rumors had it that the Wildling has killed wargs, orcs, and goblins alike many, many times," Nori nodded out, "One story of Kili described the lad as quite a warrior of stealth. No dwarf that young should know how to survive like Kili has."

"You're right," Thorin agreed as he exhaled softly, "He was and is too young to have seen what he has. None of this should have happened."

"It did happen."

Thorin startled when he saw his youngest nephew gently untangle himself from his sleeping brother and walk a little closer to the group. The elder did not understand the look in Kili's eyes. The lad looked almost…sad.

"I was lost and became Calamity," Kili described as he looked far away, "I am of these woods. I am no longer the Kili-child you knew."

"You're right," Thorin agreed, "You have grown from a Kili-child into a warrior, but you have never been a calamity. That is not who you are."

"That is all I've ever been," Kili sighed, "How can I go back to this place you call 'home?' I would be lost there. I know not your customs or ways."

"Those can be learned, Kili," Thorin began, "Look down at yourself."

Kili blinked and did as he was asked.

"Before we found you here, you were wearing rags and hiding in shadows," Thorin continued, "You look almost like a proper dwarf now. You are even wearing shoes."

"Only because you dared me," Kili snapped before cocking his head in question when his uncle grinned at him, "What?"

"You are still the Kili I remember," Thorin answered, "You are daring and hold your own through anything. You are resilient and survived here so you can survive anywhere. Fili will never leave your side again, Raven."

"Raven?" Kili asked.

"I called you that as a nickname when you were a babe," Thorin offered, "Just think about this. Fili is not accustomed to staying out in winter like you are. He will never leave you here so he will stay and grow weak and sick from too much cold."

"No. I don't want that," Kili whimpered looking back towards his brother, "See? I _do_ hurt others."

"No you _don't_," Thorin hissed as he stood and placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders, "People have to think hard about each decision they make to keep from hurting others. I failed in doing that when I upset you and made you run away. You were a child then, but you have grown so much and have the maturity to realize that actions have consequences. Your decisions are your own to make and judging by how you are working so hard to keep your brother safe, Kili, you're putting a lot of thought into your actions. You are _not_ a calamity, Child."

"I am," Kili denied as he tried to back away while Thorin's hands on his shoulders kept him from bolting away, "I can't hurt him. I shouldn't be near him. I cause things to happen that I don't mean to happen. I can't hurt Fili."

"You never will, Kili," Thorin assured as he pulled the lad closer as his nephew ducked his head and trembled within his uncle's grip, "I was wrong to hurt you back then by almost accusing you of doing anything to your brother. I am so sorry, Raven. You didn't do anything wrong. Trouble does not follow you anywhere. You are never to be named Calamity again, Kili. Never! The calamity in this family had been me and not you, Child. I am the calamity. You are not. You are not, Kili. You have never hurt anyone you loved ever except for when we lost you. Only then did our hearts break. You are a very important part of my family and _not_ a calamity."

The youngest dwarf looked up as tears ran down his face. Could this really be true? Could all of his fears have been for nothing all this time?

"What have you done?!" a very much awake Fili snarled as he suddenly ripped Kili back in his arms and away from his uncle, "Why is my Kee crying?! What did you do _now_?!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Twelve

"What have you done?!" a very much awake Fili snarled as he suddenly ripped Kili back in his arms and away from his uncle, "Why is my Kee crying?! What did you do _now_?!"

Everyone jumped up at once trying to reassure Fili that Thorin hadn't hurt his brother. Dwarves talked on top of dwarves as the golden-haired dwarf seethed angrily and turned to shelter his brother more securely within his arms.

"Fili, I have not harmed your brother," Thorin tried to explain as his eldest nephew glared with such anger in his eyes, "Your brother and I were…."

"I saw what my brother and you were doing!" Fili snapped, "You were upsetting him. I won't allow that!"

Again the dwarves present began talking right on top of the other to try to get the younger dwarf to listen.

"I want to go home, Fee," a small voice rang out as Fili froze and everyone grew silent again, "Take me home to see Mama. You'll take me home, right?"

Fili's eyes widened as he held his brother close. What had occurred while he slept? Whatever it was well…thank everything in the whole of Middle-Earth for this new turn.

"Alright," Fili breathed as his brother turned and looked up at him before flinging himself back into his older brother's arms, "We'll go home tomorrow. Come on. Enough for one day. Let's go back to bed."

"My face is all wet," Kili complained wiping at his eyes.

"We can fix that," Fili soothed as he grabbed a clean cloth to dry his brother's face, "No more tears. There we go."

Kili sighed and allowed his brother to take charge. He could feel that Fee needed to care for him. His tears had scared his brother. Kili knew that without a doubt. Fili led his brother back over to their pallets and the two lay down again. Kili dropped off immediately as his older brother turned questioning eyes on his uncle.

"We'll talk in the morning," Thorin soothed, "Sleep."

Bifur again took up guard over the duo as Fili joined his brother in sleep.

"Thorin?" Balin questioned as he turned.

The prince could only shake his head in wonder as emotion rushed through him. Thorin sat and sagged in place.

"I'm bringing him home, Dis," Thorin whispered as if in prayer, "Our Kili's coming home, Sister. I'm bringing him home."

"Thank you, Mahal," Dwalin voiced as he too sat heavily.

Balin went over and patted his brother's shoulder as Dwalin looked up in gratitude. Maybe the Durin line could finally heal now.

"Thank you for all of your blessing, Mahal," Balin offered as the group sat, "It is time for us to head home finally."

The next morning Kili and Fili both slept late into the morning tangled within one another's arms. Thorin scowled at anyone who made a tiny bit of noise as he watched his nephews fondly. Obviously last night had been emotionally draining for both young dwarves and it was nearly lunch time when the two began to stir.

"Bedrolls and blankets make a person lazy," Kili groused as his brother chuckled.

Fili watched as his brother stood and then blinked as cascades of dark hair fell long down Kili's back and way past his rump. The younger brother's braid had come undone during the night. Everyone was right. Something needed to be done with that hair.

"Um…Kili?" Fili began as his brother looked back at him, "Your hair is way too long. I don't think you ever had a blade to deal with it, did you?"

Thorin listened with bated breath and crossed fingers with all the other dwarves trying to act casual, but leaning forward slightly to listen. Damn hair looked like what should be on a female elf. Maybe Fili could do something about that.

"No, I had no blade to cut my hair," Kili agreed as he grabbed a handful and scowled at it darkly, "Just braided it. Not important enough to worry about."

"Would you let me trim your hair and braid it like us dwarves usually do? I think you'll like hair a little shorter so you can move about easier," Fili continued as Kili regarded him before shrugging and plopping down in front of his brother with his back to him as Fili flashed a grin at Thorin in his excitement, "Hold still, Little Brother."

Fili used his sharpest dagger to trim his brother's hair to the middle of his back. He was a little nervous to go any shorter since Kili had gotten used to longer hair. In no time at all he had used his comb and some of his own hair ornaments to braid the younger's hair into a more traditional dwarven style. Fili very carefully arranged braids along his little brother's temple to hide the scar within his hairline.

"Your hair was hardly tangled at all because you kept it in that braid, Kee. What do you think?" Fili asked as he showed Kili his reflection in a handheld mirror and then had to reach out to steady his little brother when he skittered back, "It's just a reflection of you. Mirrors reflect like still water, see? How do you like it?"

Kili scooted forward and looked again in the mirror. It was hard to believe that the reflection looking back at him was himself. He blinked his eyes just to see if the image was really him and it blinked back at him. Yep. That was Kili.

"I look like you with dark hair," Kili admitted as his brother grinned before startling as Kili reached out hesitantly and tugged on one of the braids of his moustache, "You have longer fur on your face than me. Will I grow one of these?"

"One day," Fili answered as Kili dropped the braid and cocked his head in question, "You and I are both too young to have full beards yet, but mine is starting to grow in sooner because I'm the eldest."

"Your hair is like the sun," Kili observed as his hands tugged at a braid near Fili's ear while his brother chuckled enjoying the familiarity that his younger brothers was showing towards him, "Golden sun.

"Your hair is deep as the night," Fili grinned out as his brother blinked and let go of his brother's hair, "That is you and me, Kili. Day and night. The sun and the moon."

"Sun and moon," Kili echoed and nodded slightly as he glanced back in the mirror to look at this new style his hair was in now as Fili flashed an excited glance towards the other dwarves.

Gloin looked so relieved that it was hard not to laugh out loud.

"You look like a proper dwarf," Thorin complimented as his youngest nephew looked up at him, "Very nice, Raven."

"Hair is just hair," Kili snorted and leapt into a tree before peeking back down at Fili, "It is good hair, Brother. Your hands felt nice when doing the braiding and now my head doesn't feel so heavy. Thank you."

Fili smiled as Kili grinned shyly back at him. The elder brother blinked when Thorin reached down to pick up Kili's hair remains after his younger brother had left to handle the necessary.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked as his uncle began to braid the long length.

"I'm keeping this to remind me to think things through better," Thorin admitted as he roped the braid up and tucked it into a pouch on his belt, "Thank Dalin's beard that you dealt with that hair. My toes were curling up to my ears every time I saw it."

"Looked like a wee lassie's hair," Gloin chuckled before ducking another rock, "Now see here, Fili!"

"Don't insult my brother," Fili gritted out with narrowed eyes, "Kili knew no better and had nothing to deal with the length."

"Fili is correct," Balin nodded out, "The hair is cut and styled properly. Put it to rest and speak of it no more. Understood by all?"

Everyone agreed and Thorin quietly informed Fili of what made his brother decide to come home. Fili balked and fussed angrily that Thorin had used Kili's fears against him.

"I hated to do that too," Thorin breathed tiredly, "Then I was able to reassure your brother that his fears were not true. I think I might have gotten through to him that he is no danger to you or anyone else."

"I will skin you myself if Kili's recovery is set back by your words," Fili hissed, "I want Kili to come home only if he is ready."

"I'm ready, Fee," Kili said as he walked from the woods as the two, older dwarves looked up in surprise, "You said that love is when a person stays here in your heart and you want that person to always be happy and never be sad. You want them safe where no one can hurt them. You also said you would do anything that needed to be done to cherish this person until the day that you die. I want you happy and I know that you will happier when we go…go home."

"Only if that is what my Kee wants," Fili urged wanting to know for sure that Kili was not pushing himself too hard, "I too want you happy and if that means living in these woods, then that is what that means. I'll stay here with you."

Thorin held his breath anxiously. He would have a battle on his hands because neither of his nephews were remaining in these woods during the cold season. Period.

"I really just want to be with you so here or there is not an issue," Kili declared, "This was my decision to go home with my brother. I can't hide away forever, I guess and I want to see Mama. I don't like that she cries at night."

"Then we'll go see her," Fili breathed smiling happily.

"Um…Can we eat now?" Kili asked as his stomach growled loudly, "I'm hungry and I've decided cooked food tastes good."

Fili smiled wider feeling better and the two were handed a share of roast venison as Thorin secretly breathed a sigh of relief. However, Kili was still nervous and ended up back in his tree as Fili reassured him that it was okay to do so.

"Erebor wasn't built in a day, Kee," Fili soothed as his brother ate, "It will take more time for you to get used to different habits. No worries."

Bifur swung up in a lower branch and ate his meal too. Kili snickered when Bombur and Bofur began tossing food up to the silent dwarf to catch in his mouth. Kee had decided that this was a fun game and soon he and Fili were doing the same for one another. Thorin allowed this to go on for awhile before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We are leaving after lunch," Thorin began as Kili tensed, "Is there anything that you wish to retrieve before we leave, Kili?"

Kili thought for a second before shaking his head "no."

"Are you sure, Kili?" Fili questioned in confusion, "I thought you still had your old bow from when you were little?"

"I do," Kili agreed, "I kept the bow to remind me that I came from somewhere once. I don't need the bow to remind me of that anymore because you found me and…and I guess we are going back for me to see where I came from."

"That's right, Lad," Dwalin sighed in what seemed like relief, "You will return to where you belong. You will be safely back with your family. Your mother will be so happy."

Thorin felt lighter as he packed his things upon his pony. He paused as he felt eyes on him and turned to see Kili gazing at him from a low, tree branch.

"I'm going home for my Fee as much as for myself," Kili stated as Thorin nodded, "You hurt him when he was little."

"You are still talking of Fili, I gather. I actually hurt both of you when you were little," Thorin agreed as he walked up and leaned against another part of the branch, "I was stupid and careless with my words. I thought I was helping you grow, but I made everything worse. I do not have enough words to express how sorry I am to both you and your brother."

"I don't remember anything," Kili hummed as Thorin noticed that Fili was listening in on the conversation, "I will judge you by what I see now. I have not seen you be mean, but I will slit your throat if you ever hurt my Fee again. You will never hear me coming until your blood has already spilled."

"I will allow the slitting if I do hurt Fili," Thorin grunted as Kili relaxed, "You are something, Raven, you are truly something."

Soon enough the camp was packed and placed on the ponies and Kili looked unsure again as he held his weapons since those were his only possessions. Was leaving the only place he ever knew a good idea?

"Come on, Kee," Fili called with such a look of happiness on his face that Kili swallowed his doubts for the moment to walk up to his mounted brother, "You'll ride with me."

"On that?" Kili asked in shock as he stared at the animal.

Thorin frowned. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Kili surely did not remember riding a pony before.

"Come on," Fili chuckled as he reached and helped his brother up to settle on the saddle behind him, "You'll like riding. It's better than walking all the way."

"I like having more control than this," Kili almost whined as he held onto his brother's waist tightly, "This is odd feeling."

Fili patted his brother's hands that rested on his stomach and cantered forward. He was eager to get Kili home and into their mother's arms. All the dwarves rode homeward and it was not until they reached the edge of the woods that Kili's stress could be felt by the trembling in his arms. Fili stopped his pony and twisted to look back at his brother.

"The woods are all I've ever known," Kili whispered as Thorin urged his pony alongside his nephews, "I…I'm scared, Fee."

"I promised you that I was here for you, right?" Fili asked as his brother nodded while Thorin reached and rubbed Kili's tense back to try to calm the lad, "Things are going to be new for you from now on, but I'm right here to make sure everything goes well. You are going to enjoy what else is out here in our world, Kee."

"Your brother is correct," Thorin assured, "There is so much more out in the world besides living to survive. There are family, friends, home, music, and so much more. Our people's history and culture is full of such riches and you get to explore all of them."

"Aye, and we'll all be there with you," Bofur offered as Kili blinked over at him, "Can't wait to see you try your first ale. You'll love it."

"Ale can wait for later," Fili chuckled before looking back at his brother, "Bofur's right. Everyone will help you get used to home, but most importantly, I'll always be at your side. Are you ready, Kee?"

Kili looked around and saw his uncle nod encouragingly at him and then saw all the other dwarves giving him encouraging smiles. The youngest dwarf of the bunch looked back at his brother and saw the promise in Fili's eyes. Kili wasn't alone and would never be again.

"I'm ready," Kili decided as Fili grinned at him before turning and urging his horse forward again.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Calamity**

_The dreaded number thirteen chapter. I hate this number. Can't we just skip the darn thing? I rather like 11, 12, 14, 15. Has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?_

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Thirteen

Kili looked around and saw his uncle nod encouragingly at him and then saw all the other dwarves giving him encouraging smiles. The youngest dwarf of the bunch looked back at his brother and saw the promise in Fili's eyes. Kili wasn't alone and would never be again.

"I'm ready," Kili decided as Fili grinned at him before turning and urging his horse forward again.

Kili looked back over his shoulder at the forest. This had been home for so long, but had it really been? He had hidden here, but he had never really stayed anywhere within the forest for long. Maybe it was time to have a true home to settle down in and not blow about like a leaf in the wind. Kili grinned when he saw Bifur show his tongue at the woods and lean forward to show that he was eager to go home.

"That is my cousin's way of saying that home will be ten times better than the western woods, Kili," Bofur instructed as the younger looked over at him, "Blue Mountain is a beautiful place. It will certainly be different from what you are used to, but you will adjust just fine."

Kili nodded, but still felt unsure. This was just so different from how he had trained himself to be. For years he was Calamity that needed to hide to protect others from the curse that was his presence, but that hadn't been true. Now he was Kili brother of Fili and he would have to figure out what that meant. However, he _was_ sure that he didn't like pony rides by the time they broke camp for the evening.

"Sore making-creature," Kili sniped as he stretched his cramped legs and glared at his brother's pony.

"It will get better," Fili soothed as his brother grumbled, "Riding is hard when you are not used to sitting in a saddle for so long. Tomorrow will be better and one day you will ride a pony of your own with great expertise."

"Walking through trees is better," Kili snorted as his brother chuckled at the disgruntled look on his face, "Mean, Fee."

Thorin hid a grin as he unpacked his bedroll. Judging by Bofur's shaking shoulders the toymaker was laughing. It would take a bit of time for Kili to get used to what was normal ways for his people, but Thorin had no fears that his youngest nephew would adapt.

"Interesting campsite," Balin observed quietly to the prince, "Perhaps this particular area was chosen for a reason?"

Thorin hid a smile and turned away. He _had_ purposely chosen this campsite since the large tree in the center would help Kili feel more comfortable and sure enough if the teen was not in the branches almost immediately exploring his surroundings. Thorin hated to see his nephew up in trees, but this was a habit of Kili's that would be a long time in breaking.

"Be careful, Kili," Fili called up as his brother looked down on him, "That tree is not as sturdy as the trees in the western woods."

"Agreed," Kili called back, "I've already picked up on that fact, Fee. I know how to test branches. Worry not."

"Worry not my beard," Fili whined as his eyes followed his brother's movements before sighing and going to unpack his own bedroll, "Climbing in trees. Sleeping in trees. Got to stop this tree climbing habit as soon as possible."

"Why?" Bofur questioned as he pointed up, "Bifur is doing just fine."

"Oh, for the love of gold," Fili griped as Bifur once again play chased Kili within a tree, "Stop that before you make Kee fall, Bifur!"

"I would never fall," Kili denied as he hung upside down from the lowest branch in his brother's face as Bifur mimicked the stance and nodded emphatically beside him.

Fili sighed as Bofur finally burst into laughter. It was kind of funny seeing the two dwarves hanging upside down side by side.

"Stop it anyway," Fili dryly demanded as he flicked his brother's nose softly, "Come down and I'll show you how to set up camp. Thanks for encouraging Kee, Bifur."

Bifur grinned at him upside down with a cheeky wink. Fili really needed to climb a tree sometimes. It was quite fun.

Days melted into other days as the company traveled home. Fili discovered that his brother still loved to learn and try new skills just as he had done as a child. Kili was still wild, but he was beginning to pick up on tamer qualities. Spoons and forks were used more often and Kili discovered the true need for shoes once woodland moss turned into hard pebbles and rougher terrain.

"Bad ground," Kili whined sitting on a boulder, "My forest was softer on the feet and didn't feel so…sharp."

"That is because your forest had leaves and moss that covered the ground like a carpet," Fili advised as his brother grumbled, "That is why boots are a better option than going bare foot or even wearing soft moccasins. You need the extra protection on your soles for rough terrain. That is why Uncle has left for a village to get you some boots."

Fili tried not to laugh as his brother pulled a face, but it was impossible not to snicker a bit at that wrinkled up nose.

"Here we go," Thorin called as he rode up with some new boots and a proper traveler's cloak a little while later, "The cloak will keep you warm and the boots will do for now until we can get you home to purchase a good, dwarven made set. Try these on, Kili. I think I got the sizing right."

"They are heavy," Kili complained once Fili had shown him how to pull the footwear on over his new socks and was fastening the cloak around his younger brother's neck, "I can't feel what I'm walking on."

"That's the whole point, Lad," Dwalin explained as Kili clomped around trying to get used to the feel of boots, "You will especially need boots up in the mountains. Mountain rock can be sharp and the air will be cold this time of year."

"There is nothing worse than cold feet," Bombur groaned before looking thoughtful, "Not having food is actually worse, but cold feet are second on the list of worsts."

"My feet feel strangled. Boots feel funny, Fee," Kili admitted as his brother nodded in sympathy.

"It will take time to get used to them, yes, but you look so much like a dwarf now," Fili complimented as Kili sighed, "Take them slowly. Wear your moccasins while you are on the pony with me and put on your boots when you are on the ground to get used to them gradually."

"Your heir has a level head on his shoulders," Gloin observed as he and the other dwarves stood to the side with Thorin as Fili continued to soothe his brother, "Fili is right though. Kili is looking more and more like a proper dwarf now."

"There will be so much more he will need to learn once we are home," Thorin sighed, "I will need to make sure that my youngest nephew catches up to his brother in many skills. I'm sure Kili has forgotten how to read or write."

"That is where I will come in and you know that Dori will be eager to help educate the lad," Balin volunteered as Thorin nodded in appreciation.

"Dori will love it," Nori added, "Loves to be all overly involved and helping folks. Might even give Ori a chance to breathe a little bit."

"He will also need to learn to handle more weapons than a bow," Thorin continued ignoring Nori's grumbling of "over-protective brothers with mothering instincts."

"And that is where _I_ will come in," Dwalin grunted looking away since appreciation embarrassed him.

"Thorin, you and I will assist him in learning forge work and Oin will instruct him in basic first aid," Gloin interrupted as his leader looked over at him, "We've got everything covered that the lad will need to know. Kili will not lack for tutors in anything he needs to learn and Fili is already right there to help. The lad is in good hands."

Thorin watched as Fili steadied Kili as he got used to walking in the boots and nodded. It still rankled his very soul to see the times when Kili was confused and unsure. Each time his youngest nephew slipped into his old habits tweaked at the older dwarf's conscious. It was due to his words that led to the boy's habits and now he needed to set the wrong right again.

"Try to use your whole foot instead of just your toes," Thorin instructed as his nephews looked up at him and Kili took another hesitant step, "That's it, Kili. Boots will feel better with time. Keep going."

Kili did get better at wearing his boots, but pulled them off at every moment possible. Fili and Thorin were in a constant battle with the younger dwarf to keep the footwear on his feet. Besides the "boot war" the trip home was uneventful and soon the foothills of the Blue Mountains could be seen. Excitement was churning through the dwarves at reaching home with their newest member.

"Wake up, Kili," Fili called as he gently shook his sleeping brother awake on his back, "Look. We're almost home."

Kili lifted his head and looked where his brother pointed. The mountains rose majestically and a feeling of nostalgia pulled at the younger dwarf. Was this where he had come from? It sure felt like his mind almost knew this place.

"I'm here, Kee," Fili assured as he felt the tenseness of his brother, "Stay calm. Home is going to be so nice and I will be there with you the whole time."

"Okay," Kili breathed as he gripped his brother's waist tighter.

Thorin exchanged looks with Balin and Dwalin. Kili's entrance home needed to be handled delicately. The boy was too frightened and skittish to handle an overwhelming crowd. Thorin came to a quick decision.

"Nori, ride ahead," Thorin ordered quietly, "I don't want a lot of people coming to greet us. Kili is nervous enough. Warn my sister of what is coming, but do so gently or I'll cut off your hands. Let her know not to overwhelm her son when she sees him. Kili will bolt and if we lose him again we will lose Fili as well."

"I would never upset a lady," Nori huffed before grinning, "I'm on it. Worry not. I'll make sure the lad's welcome is not too much for your nephew."

Nori galloped away as the company slowed to a gentle trot. The closer the group drew to the dwarven dwellings, the more anxious Kili became. Fili glanced over his shoulder and frowned when frightened, brown eyes regarded him back from under the hood of his little brother's traveling cloak.

"Stop," Fili called a he halted his pony, "We need to stop for a moment. Let's take a break, Kee."

Fili hopped down and helped his brother climb from the pony's back. Kili looked a little relieved and allowed his brother to lead him over to sit on a log off the pathway. The youngest leaned closer to his brother for comfort as he eyed the distant falls.

"Is that where I fell?" Kili asked as Fili stiffened and nodded, "That waterfall looks really high. No wonder you were surprised that I was still alive."

"I always knew you were alive, Kee. I felt it here," Fili admitted as his brother looked at him as the older brother tapped his heart, "I went off and looked for you again and again and again, but I couldn't find you and it made me mad at everyone around me."

"I'm sorry," Kili offered sincerely as his brother shook his head.

"Nothing was ever your fault, Kee," Fili soothed as he pushed his brother's hood down and stroked his hair gently, "I'm just glad you are here with me now. I told you at those falls so long ago that Fili needs his Kili. That is still the truth today."

Fili frowned when his brother looked down in what appeared to be fear. What was scaring his little brother?

"What if I never remember my old memories, Fee?" Kili voiced for the first time with clear fear in his eyes as he drew back from Fili and trembled.

Fili breathed a sigh of relief. So that was what was scaring Kili. His younger brother was afraid that Fili would be upset if he couldn't remember who he had once been.

"We have already started over, Little Brother," Fili grinned out as he pulled Kili closer again, "You are my Kee and I am very proud of who you are now. We'll just make lots of new memories to replace the old ones, okay?"

"Alright," Kili answered as he smiled showing his own relief, "Will there be a lot of new dwarves?"

"Not right away," Thorin denied as he walked over, "I sent Nori ahead to make coming home a little less nerve-wracking. I'll make sure that you get used to home a little at a time, Kili. Dwarves are a happy, rowdy bunch when we get together. I fear that the silence you've lived with for so long will mean that getting used to large groups of dwarves will be difficult, but you will learn with time. You never turned away from a challenge as a child and I doubt you will do so now. That is what makes you a Durin."

Kili looked and saw the pride for him in both Fili's and his uncle's eyes. He survived harder things than walking into a new place.

"I can do this," Kili agreed as everyone nodded encouragingly before the youngest squawked in surprise as Fili tackled him backwards, "Fee!"

"Dwalin and Thorin were so stupid to say some of the things they said to you," Fili chuckled as his brother looked up at him in surprise, "Dumb dwarves got it all wrong. Little Brother, don't you realize? You were never clinging to me, Kee, it was _I_ clinging to _you_ like a moss to a rock. You are stuck with me now because I need you. I've always needed you."

Thorin grinned wide at the rest of the dwarves in the company as Kili sat up and hugged Fili as tight as his older brother was hugging him. The leader had no doubts that the brothers were going to be just fine.

"Let's comb that wild mane of yours," Fili suggested as he pulled his comb from his coat since Kili enjoyed his hair being brushed and usually relaxed completely during the process, "We will have to be presentable to show up at home. Here we go."

Kili did relax at his brother's attentions and Thorin liked the idea that Dis would be able to see her son looking his best when she laid eyes on him for the first time in so long.

"Here," Thorin insisted as he handed Fili a hair clasp, "I think Kili needs some more of his hair pulled back a bit. Raven always had thick locks and it looks like that hasn't changed as he grew."

"Dwarves and their fascination with hair is odd," Kili mumbled not really caring about hair care as most of the company laughed, "Hair is just hair."

"I will be instructing him otherwise," Gloin bit out as Thorin chuckled, "'Hair is just hair,' indeed. Poor boy doesn't realize his heritage. I'll fix that."

When the company reached the gates of the dwarven community, Fili stopped his pony at seeing saw his mother excitedly pacing as she watched for the company with Nori nearby.

"Come on, Little Brother," Fili urged as he helped his brother down from the pony and walked him over to their bright-eyed mother, "Do you remember her, Kili? Try to see if she looks familiar to you."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14 and Epilogue

**Calamity**

Thought I'd try my hand at writing some dwarven tales.

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect/adore the character of Thorin and that this is just a retelling of Fili's and Kili's childhood with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Fourteen

When the company reached the gates of the dwarven community, Fili stopped his pony at seeing his mother excitedly pacing as she watched for the company with Nori nearby.

"Come on, Little Brother," Fili urged as he helped his brother down from the pony and walked him over to their bright-eyed mother, "Do you remember her, Kili? Try to see if she looks familiar to you."

Kili studied the dwarf woman's features intently. He thought she was very pretty and…and familiar.

"Do you know me, Child?" Dis asked with such hope in her features.

"I've seen you in a dream," Kili gasped as Dis kept herself back so not to frighten her son, "You were…you were humming."

Dis hummed the lullaby that she used to sing to Kili as a baby. The young dwarf's eyes filled with tears as he threw himself at his mother.

"Mama!" Kili cried as his mother enveloped him in her arms.

Fili held back his tears as he watched his mother hold his little brother. This was the way life should have been all along. Kili here with Mother, safe and sound.

"My baby. My baby," Dis sobbed as she held her lost child, "My sweet Kili. My baby is home! Come here, Fili."

Thorin watched as his sister pulled both of her sons close. A terrible weight broke away and left his shoulders for the first time since Kili had fallen as golden hair mixed with raven within his sister's arms.

"Thorin?" Dwalin questioned as their leader shuddered.

"Fine," Thorin dismissed, "Just good to be home."

"Mmhm," Bofur snickered as he wiped a tear away at observing the touching scene, "Mighty fine to be home.

"You are both like ice," Dis spoke as she pulled back slightly and touched each of her sons' faces and wiped their tears with her thumbs, "Let's go. We are going home now and getting you two warmed up. I've been baking all day and have made some treats and dinner will be done soon. Thorin, hurry up! I want my boys home now! My boys. _Both_ my boys."

Thorin rolled his eyes as he followed his sister as she led her son's home. Dwalin took the leader's pony as well as Fili's. The other dwarves of the company called out their farewells before turning to go their respective ways with joy at seeing Thorin's family reunited and happy. Kili's hand was held firmly by his mother as he looked around him in curiosity. The Blue Mountain stronghold was not as opulent as Erebor, but was a good home for the moment and looked strange to the teen who only remembered living in the woods.

"Mama has missed you so much my sweet boy," Dis whispered as she pulled her youngest back in her arms again after she got her family safely inside their home.

"Mama, I don't…," Kili began then stopped as a finger was placed to his lips.

"I know about your memory loss, Child," Dis admitted as she drank in the sight of her very much alive son, "I'm just happy that the memory of me was still there if only in dream form. Boots, cloaks, and weapons off and slippers on now. I've warmed up an extra pair that belonged to Fili for you, Kili. Thorin, you too. Hop!"

"Mama is happy, Kee," Fili gushed as his brother blinked as they slipped into the warmed slippers and Kili enjoyed the feeling of soft, warm fur against his toes, "She only orders Uncle about like this when she is her happiest."

"Tell me about it," Thorin grunted before sighing at the feel of warm slippers on his feet, "You two sit in front of the fire while I help your mother."

Thorin found himself with an armful of sister when he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, thank you," Dis whispered as Thorin pulled her close, "You found my baby. You found my Kili."

"Not me. Fili," Thorin denied, "He never gave up hope."

"For us, that was a fool's hope, but you always supported him in his searches no matter how viciously he lashed out at you or how much you doubted that our Kili had survived," Dis reminded as she pulled back, "I am so glad that you and I were both wrong and Fili proved to us that he was right. I am so happy I could…I could…I don't know what I could do. I could probably defeat Smaug singlehanded right now."

Thorin chuckled as a spark that had been missing in his sister for years shone brightly in Dis' eyes.

"Kili still has a long road ahead of him, Dis," Thorin began and then settled to tell all he knew as his sister cooked.

"Patience and time will solve a lot of those issues," Dis hummed as she gestured for Thorin to set the table, "I can say I have two sons again. Two, Thorin. Kili will need new clothes and fattening up. My son is too skinny and I don't like that at all."

Thorin smirked as his sister began grumbling under her breath about the "damn woods not providing enough for her baby." He walked back into the living area with some mugs of ale and saw Fili talking quietly with a stressed-looking Kili.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked as he joined his nephews on the couch.

"Too small," Kili whined as he shuddered.

"Kee is having issues with being inside," Fili explained as his uncle nodded in understanding, "Kili, the woods were much larger, yes, but in here there is warm fire that can't be seen by enemies."

"Can't breathe," Kili sighed as he shuddered again, "Walls are too close."

"Come help Mama in the kitchen," Dis interrupted as she held her hand out for Kili to take which he did immediately since his mother had quickly pushed her way into his heart just like his Fili, "Your father always had issues with being inside since he practically lived outside. You wouldn't remember him even if you hadn't lost your memories. You were so very tiny when he died. The kitchen has a tall ceiling so you won't feel so closed in. Your father felt better in there too."

Fili smiled as he realized his mother was distracting his little brother from his claustrophobia as she began to describe to Kili all about their father while she led her youngest to assist her. The golden-haired dwarf accepted the mug of ale from his uncle gratefully.

"Can I be forgiven now?" Thorin asked as Fili regarded him before turning to watch his little brother helping his mother as she chattered on to continue to calm her skittish child.

"I think I can do that," Fili agreed as he flashed a smile at his Kili as the youngest looked his way with excited eyes, "I never really hated you."

"You did," Thorin denied as Fili sharply gazed at him, "I would have hated me too at that point. To starting anew?"

Fili regarded his uncle and then clinked his mug against the one Thorin was holding out as a toast.

"To starting anew," Fili echoed as he shared a smile with his uncle, "Don't ever hurt my brother again, Thorin. I will kill you myself if you do."

"Yep," Thorin laughed, "Surely a Durin. I think I can live with that vow of yours, Fili. You know that Kili made a similar vow to me to protect you, don't you?"

"I do," Fili agreed, "But I am the older brother and it is my job to protect my little brother. I too will agree to what Kili claimed. I will judge you by what I see from here on and let the past go, but I will be watching everything, Thorin. Everything."

"Fee, there is something that is called pie and it smells so good," Kili chirped as he stuck his head out the kitchen door, "Mama says dinner is ready, but I have to sit in a chair and not in those roof branches that Mama calls rafters. Food tastes better when you are up safe. Come help me convince her."

Thorin watched as Fili flew to be by Kili's side to explain why dining at a table was a better idea as Dis' laughter could be heard from the kitchen. Kili chuckled as his eager brother pulled him towards his old place at the table while Fili grinned happily at his younger brother.

"To starting anew," Thorin hummed to himself as he drank from his mug, "Welcome home, Kili. I think you might have finally chased away the Ice Prince. Fili really did need his Kili."

Epilogue:

Fili grinned as he watched his uncle train his brother with a sword. Kili's eyes flashed happily as he challenged his uncle with his wild hair flying out behind him with the braids coming undone once again. Three years had passed since Kili had been returned to the family and his wilder tendencies had slowly been smoothed out as he got used to his culture, but hair was really just hair to Kili and it was Fili who made sure the younger was at least a little presentable. He had gained a proper amount of weight with good food, had grown nearly an inch past his elder brother's height, and slowly his social side had begun to show up letting all know that Kili loved to have a good time. The only sad part was that Oin had confirmed that Kee would never get his memories back. The head injury had been severe and it was a pure miracle that Kili had even survived.

"We made better memories," Fili reminded himself as he shook the sadness away, "Everything is fine the way it is now."

Kili had learned how to read and write quickly and within a year had caught up with the other teens his age in education. The unfortunate thing was that his years alone had honed his hunting and fighting abilities and that set him miles apart from his peers. Many were jealous of Kee's hunting and warrior skills and many times Fili had stepped in when a stubborn, young dwarf wanted to challenge Kili in the beginning. Kili hadn't understood at first what was happening, but when he learned, the first fight showed that Kili's strength was more than the average dwarf his age. The challenges stopped after that, but a lot of younger dwarves kept their distance. Bofur had also been right in the fact that Kee's good looks attracted many admirers and Fili again had to watch over his brother carefully since Kili hadn't understood what the other dwarves, male or female, wanted out of him for quite some time.

"I'll be damned if someone had talked Kee into doing something he was not ready for yet," Fili snorted to himself as he remembered having to deal with some of the more…forceful advances towards his brother until Kili figured everything out and could handle his own suitors with confidence.

Fili had worried that his brother was missing out on developing more of a social group, but Kili wriggled that information from his older brother and snorted in laughter. Kili didn't mind not having a lot of friends since his world revolved around his brother just like Fili's world revolved around him. The friends Kili did have understood him and accepted him for who he was which made Fili feel much better about everything.

"He's getting better," Dwalin observed coming up beside the younger dwarf as Fili nodded since the two had buried the hatchet long ago, "Still, his true weapon is the bow."

"I agree," Fili hummed as his brother grinned cheekily at their uncle as Thorin ended the training, "Kee will be formidable with a sword as long as he reins in his recklessness."

Dwalin nodded as Kili bounded over to his brother.

"How'd I do your Heir-iness?" Kili joked as his older brother chuckled.

"One day you'll catch up to me," Fili answered as his brother squawked and gave chase, "Can't catch me!"

"I can because my legs are longer, Shorty!" Kili yelled back before squawking again as Fili turned and tackled him so they could wrestle playfully on the ground.

"Kili is reckless, over-excitable, and causes Fili to not act his age," Dwalin commented as Thorin walked up.

"I know," Thorin agreed, "Would you have him any other way?"

"Nope," Dwalin stated, "He is also loyal, strong, and has amazing skills of concentration when he needs to. He would lay down his life for Fili."

"A perfect shield," Thorin complimented, "Once he grows some more he will be an even better warrior than he already is. You saw how Kili picked off those wargs on the last hunt and his brother is just as deadly with swords and daggers. I'm glad they are on our side. Fili! Kili! Stop that and act your age. Up we go so your mother doesn't give me a tongue lashing that you two are filthy."

"Thorin is afraid of Mama," Kili fake whispered with a giggle before taking off running as his uncle gave chase.

"Don't you dare," Fili laughed as he chased after Thorin, "Don't touch my Kee!"

Kili sprinted around to Fili and together the two brothers ran from their uncle howling in laughter while Thorin yelled teasing threats at his nephews. Finally the two turned and tackled their uncle to the ground and all three ended up half hugging half choking one another as grins split their faces wide. Dwalin watched and felt warm. The Durin line was no longer broken and now the last thing to do was to one day reclaim Erebor and all would be right in this world.

The end.

P.S.

In my world of Middle-earth, Fili, Kili, and Thorin do not die. I don't care if that is not cannon.

I disagree with Tolkien on this matter.

Long live the line of Durin!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked the story.

TTFN! 


End file.
